Seven Years
by Quicksilver19
Summary: It's been seven years and Oliver Queen has finally returned to Smallville to deal with his past. Clark is gone, the city's been overrun by crime and Lex Luthor is mayor. Oliver has to recruit the help of old friends in order to make things right. Chlollie
1. Return

Seven Years

Author's note: Okay, so Lois doesn't know Oliver's secret... I think that's it... enjoy!

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Oliver stepped out of the plane and studied the Metropolis skyline. It looked the same but he'd heard rumours, rumours he didn't want to believe, couldn't believe.

Flipping open his phone, he dialled a number he hadn't used in many years. But the person that picked up was not who he had expected.

"Oliver! What a nice surprise!" Martha sounded the same, a little more tired but happy to hear his voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent. Glad to know that I still have friends here."

"Actually, it's Luthor, now, Oliver, Martha Luthor." There was a pause then, "How are you? Wow, you've been gone what now? Seven years?"

"I'm doing well, Martha... Luthor? As in Lionel Luthor?"

She laughed again. "Well, I certainly didn't marry Lex. Lionel and I got married four years ago." Her voice changed, became a little more guarded. "But then, you've missed so much."

"What do you mean?" he asked easily. Inside, his stomach twisted in knots. There was no way they were true, was there?

"Well, Clark's been gone five years. He left to go find the remains of Kryptonite." Her voice got a little teary. "I don't even know if he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," he reassured. "Clark's a very competent guy. And Chloe and Lois?" His voice caught and he cleared his throat, well aware that it gave him away. "How are they?"

"Oh, well, they're doing fine." She sounded bright and fake. "Happy..."

"What is it Martha?"

"Well... well, Lois married Lex."

He blinked. And then he blinked again. Lois? Married Lex? "As in Lex Luthor? When? How? Why?"

"After Clark left her, she was devastated. And then, typical Lois, she was enraged. And then she wrote an article. Hang on. I have it here somewhere." She put down the phone and disappeared for a few long moments, leaving him reeling alone. She came back and picked up the phone. "She put all her 

energy into it and it finally paid off. It ran on the front page of the Daily Planet then was syndicated around the world, winning her a Pulitzer."

"Sure, yeah, of course." He was still shell shocked. "What was it about?"

"Why the World Doesn't Need Superman."

"Wait, Martha, what does all this have to do with Lex?" His hand tightened and he started across the tarmac to the waiting car.

"After Clark left, she was broken, Oliver, we all were. They were together for two years and then he just disappeared. Didn't leave her any answers. After he left, it seemed like Lex was just waiting for his chance and eventually she gave in to his gifts and his phone calls and it all just kind of went from there..."

"And Chloe?" He got in the car, starting the engine. It didn't seem like the peppy reporter would allow her cousin to just go off and marry that monster. She knew what he was capable of.

Another pause. "Well, Lois seemed very set on forgetting Clark and moving on and Lex seemed to be the very thing to do that. Chloe refused to leave Lois, so despite her suspicion of him and his trying to get rid of her, she stayed. So, she's now under Lex's watchful eye as well. I'd be careful before going to see her. Either girl."

"Thanks for the warning, Mrs. Kent... ah, Luthor, but I've been running for far too long. It's time I faced Lex."

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Oliver stepped towards the almost skeletal form trying to light a cigarette. "Lois?"

She almost dropped the lighter. "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" she snarled, peering into the shadows.

He stepped fully into the light, taking the lighter from her hand, and lit her cigarette for her. "I thought I was a little more memorable than that, Lo." He turned the lighter over in his hands and the engraved LL shone silver in the moonlight. He flinched, handing it back to Lois willingly.

She took a long drag and blew the smoke in his direction. "Oliver Queen. Wish I could say it was nice to see you again but..." She waved her hand in a 'whatever' way and brought the cigarette back to her surgery-plumped lips. She was impossibly thin, her clothes hanging limply off her body. Her skin was sallow, her eyes vacant and haunted.

"Lex Luthor, Lois?" His voice was tight as he tried to keep emotion out of it. "You went and married Lex Luthor?"

She stared at him with hard and empty eyes. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Clark abandoned me, Chloe couldn't help me. Who else was left?"

"You could have called me." Even as he said it, he regretted it, knowing she would just throw it back in his face. He knew how ridiculous it was. She wouldn't have been able to reach him even if she wanted to.

"What would you have done? Rode in on your white steed to save me?" she spat back. "You're no hero, Oliver. Remember? _You_ left _me_. I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," he exploded. "There's always a choice, Lois. And maybe it isn't always an easy choice but it's your choice to make!" He took a step back from her, disgusted. "What the hell happened to you? Where's the strong, independent, fearless, amazing woman I was in love with?"

Her lips curled into a snarl. "You left her here to suffocate, Queen. And what the hell are you doing here anyway? Back to save Metropolis from big bad Lex and his evil cronies? Well, it's too late. You're too late. Seven years too late." She turned away then spun back to him. "Where the fuck have you been anyway?" She got right in his face.

His eyes darkened and he shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" she sneered at him. "Get away from me."

He reached out to her, his handsome face lined with equal parts pain and concern. "Please, Lois. Let me help you."

She flinched away. "I'll scream. Lex's security team will be here in thirty seconds. They're never very far." She stood tall, glaring at him with open hatred now. "You never should have come back, Oliver Queen."

He clenched his jaw, not knowing what to do. He wanted to take her away, to throw her over his shoulder – she wouldn't come easy – and just take off. But where would he take her? He didn't love her anymore, not like he did all those years ago. She was a friend, nothing more, but nothing less though. He couldn't just leave her here. But she didn't want to go. She had resigned herself to her fate. To a life of lies, full of anger, full of fear, drugs to cover it up and alcohol to wipe the memories from her mind. He turned to walk away, one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

"Things are never the way you remember them," she called after him. "Never as good."

He strode away, determined to do _something_.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

He straightened his tie and looked in the mirror. The invitation had arrived in his newly reopened office's mailbox that morning. One day after he got into town and he was being invited to the Luthor mansion for a party. Lois must have called Lex as soon as he'd left her.

He glanced around the hotel suite. He wished he could go back to the Queen Tower but Chloe was there.

Chloe.

He wished he could contact her but when he'd walked by, he'd noticed the two hulking plain clothed, obviously armed, bodyguards Lex had hired to follow Chloe around. She was never alone. She had gotten a message to him through Martha though. A short, hand-written note.

_Oliver, _

_Glad to have you back. Town could use a good cleaning. I'll be seeing you soon, I think. All things still here ready to go. Let me know._

_Chloe_

It had obviously been a big risk. When Martha had slipped it into his hand during a lunch dinner, her hand had been shaking and her face white. She was afraid of Lex. But he didn't think Chloe was. She never had been and there was no reason for it to change. He was obviously still wary of the small blond if he had put the two ex-marines on her to watch her. Keep people away but probably also to keep an eye on her. He remembered the last time he'd seen Chloe.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

_She was looking out at the city when he dropped down beside her noiselessly. _

"_Big night." _

"_So I hear." _

_He smiled. "Got a new member." _

"_Yeah, she seems, uh, nice?" _

"_Bit rough around the edges but she'll fit right in." _

_She turned around leaning back against the cement barrier to study him, arms crossed over her chest. "So, off on another big adventure of righting wrongs and punishing the wicked?"_

_He shrugged. "Thinking of travelling, actually. Seeing how the other half lives. Got a call from an old friend." _

"_Coming back?"_

"_Maybe. Listen, I need you to do a couple things for me." _

_Her mouth twisted in an ironic smile. "Of course. What's a couple favours between secret friends?"_

"_Take care of Lois for me. And move into Queen Towers."_

"_The first's a given, Ollie. The second? Why?" She stared at him, perplexed. "I don't get it." _

"_It needs a good tenant. It's all paid up and the safest place I know. And I just have this feeling that you're going to need it." He walked over and leaned on the barrier. "I'm scared," he admitted. _

"_About what?"_

"_Whether everything's going to turn out. Everything's upside down." _

"_She really does love you, Oliver..." she said quietly, staring into space._

_A cold wind drifting across his bare arms and made him shiver. He needed to move but at the moment he needed to talk to Chloe more. "I know. But it's not enough, is it? It really isn't true then. Love can't conquer all."_

_She shrugged. "How should I know? I'm hardly the poster girl for working relationships."_

_He turned to study her profile, glad for the safety of the dark glasses. "You accepted Clark. And me and the Justice League."_

_"I'm not dating Clark," she replied gently. "He's not mine to share. None of you were mine. And it was hard at first. Don't be so hard on yourself. Relationships are hard. They're always hard. They wouldn't be good if they weren't." Her eyes darkened, pain clouding in. _

_He frowned. "You'll find someone. Someone who'll be able to treat you the way you deserve." _

_"Yeah." She laughed without a trace of mirth and pulled her jacket tighter. "You better get out of here, Archer. Leather's not so insulated, or so I hear."_

_"Neither is suede. You take care, Watchtower." He took two steps towards her and pulled her into a hard hug, kissing her forehead before climbing up onto the barrier._

_"You too, Ollie." She watched him zipline off into the night and sighed, turning back to the roof exit. _

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

She had moved into Queen Towers. He was glad of that. At least she was safe. But he had to talk to her. Had to reconnect with her. But he didn't know how without Lex finding out. No doubt he had 24 hour surveillance on her, bugs in her phone, in her office, maybe even Queen Towers. Who was to know how far Lex had sunk into delusion and power.

He needed a plan. And he needed it fast.


	2. Plans

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

As he entered the mansion, he noticed how it hadn't changed at all in the past seven years. Typical traditional billionaire. The man at the door took his invitation and his coat and Oliver entered the crowded ballroom. Gentle classical music was playing, people were dancing, mingling, talking. He said a few hellos, shook a few hands then making his way to the front table where he knew Lex would be standing with Lois and hopefully Chloe wouldn't be too far away.

There.

Warmth spread through him. She hadn't changed but was completely different all at the same time. She'd always been a beautiful girl but she was now a beautiful woman. Her eyes still sparkled with mischief, although dampened at the moment. They darted up towards his face as he came forward but she didn't say anything, her face giving away nothing.

"Oliver Queen. Welcome back." Lex's voice dripped with contempt. "Took a rather long vacation, didn't you?"

He smiled politely back with a casual shrug. "Missed a turn on the way to work one morning."

He could feel her grin, even as she tried to hide it. It bathed him, made him feel stronger, more capable. It also gave him an idea for a plan. He greeted his ex with a clipped, "Lois" then turned to Chloe, "Miss Sullivan."

She nodded and replied with a demur, "Mr. Queen" while gazing up at him through lowered lashes.

"Care to dance?" he asked, inclining his head towards the dance floor.

"Sure." She glanced at Lex who nodded, lost in thought, then took Oliver's hand and followed him into a waltz.

Lex watched the exchange, noticing the minute changes in Chloe's posture, the way she curled her hand into a fist for half a second, the way she sighed in relief when he asked her to dance. He could even imagine her stomach clenching as it filled with butterflies. He leaned towards Lois. "Your cousin seems to have a crush on our returning resident blond billionaire."

She looked over at the pair, disinterested, not observant enough to see the details. "Doesn't surprise me. She always had a thing for him."

Lex had been watching the pair and almost missed it. "What?"

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Chloe relaxed as Oliver pulled her around into an easy waltz. She felt safe, exhilarated, happy. He was back and that meant things were going to be okay. Not fixed, far from it, but she had a partner in crime with enough strength to carry through on his word. "I'm glad you're back."

He smiled into her hair, eyes scanning the room, picking out the body guards, watching to see how closely Lex was watching. "I have a plan to get us back up and running but it'll require some acting on your part."

"What do I have to do?"

Bending his head down to her ear, he asked, "How close does Lex have you watched?"

"Everywhere but the bedroom and the bathroom, I think. God, I hope. My phone's bugged, I have body guards following me everywhere."

"Are you supposed to know he's keeping tabs on you?" He led easily and Chloe was in sync with him. She'd obviously been to many a function. Still, she was a beautiful dancer.

"Oh, I doubt it." There was pride in her tone but then she'd been really good with computers and such all those years ago and he doubted she'd allowed them to slide.

He nodded, twirling her away from him then back again. Bending, he whispered seductively into her ear. "I'm going to court you, Chloe."

"Excuse me?"

"We're going to have a relationship and you're going to keep it secret from Lex. Except he's going to know."

"What? How's that going to help us at all?"

"He's going to think we're oblivious but we're going to be hard at work taking him down. We keep his eyes on us and meanwhile the others are slipping in through the back door."

The dance segued into a slow song and Chloe wondered whether it was a test from Lex. They moved closer and his hands slid down to rest on her lower back. Her own went up around his neck.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Oliver. If you're around me, he's going to have you watched."

He brushed it off with an, "I'll be watched anyway."

She looked up into his coffee-coloured eyes. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Afraid you might like it?" He smirked down at her. This was going to be fun.

"No." Why was she blushing? Sure, Oliver was good looking and smart and funny but c'mon. Her and Oliver? "I'm not going to subject you to it. We're stuck on the inside but you can do more good from the outside. I can get you the info somehow and you can work from the outside."

His grip on her tightened and his eyes grew quiet and serious. "I'd feel better if I were with you to protect you. I lost Lois. I can't save her. I'm not letting him break you too."

Her eyes danced. "So, it's a pissing contest. I'm pretty sure Lex can't marry more than one woman at a time. Besides, I think I'm too much for him to handle. I can take care of myself."

"You have a better plan?"

She rolled her eyes with a snort. "Your brilliant plan is for us to start sleeping together and feed each other ice cream in the park. Get real Oliver. Go away for another seven years and come back when you have a better plan."

He watched as Lex and Lois entered the floor and swung Chloe towards them. "Pick you up for lunch tomorrow?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not dating you."

"C'mon." He slipped back into his old ways, the lady killer smile, the comfortable arrogance fitting like an old suit. "What else have you got on the go?"

She darted a glance at Lex, making sure he was listening. Arranging her face in a look of complete disgust. "Forget it, Queen. I have better things to do with my time than entertain a smug, egocentric, arrogant pretty boy like yourself. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to go powder my nose." She walked away in a huff, trying to keep the smile from her face.

Once in the 'privacy' of one of the bathrooms, she flipped open her phone and wrote him a quick text message.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Lex watched Oliver. His absence was interesting but he seemed over it, falling easily back into a life of luxury as he moved to the edge of the room to chat up two Bavarian models. He'd have to keep an eye on his old schoolmate though. Oliver Queen was raised a spoiled brat but he wasn't stupid. And he had something to prove after his absence.

Two phones buzzed silently.

Lex slid his out of his pocket and checked it over Lois' shoulder. A smug smile grew on his face.

Oliver excused himself from the two beautiful and disappointed models and slipped out into the hallway to check his messages.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

_Chloe Sullivan: You free tonight?_

_Oliver Queen: Thought you didn't like arrogant pretty boys?_

_Chloe Sullivan: I don't do lunch with arrogant pretty boys. And I don't want Lex to know._

_Oliver Queen: How soon can you get away?_

_Chloe Sullivan: Give me two hours. _

_Oliver Queen: It's a date._

_Chloe Sullivan: No, it's not._

_Oliver Queen: Afraid you might like it? Or afraid you might like me?_

_Chloe Sullivan: Don't push your luck, Queen._

She composed herself and found Lex and Lois when they were sitting once more. "I have to work in the morning so I'm going back into the city."

"Pretty cozy with Queen, Chloe," Lex remarked. "Too bad he took off even earlier than you."

Chloe snorted. "Are you kidding me? Oliver Queen? He's just another pretty face. Not something I need in my life."

Lex shrugged, catching her eyes and holding them.

Lois drug herself from her blurry oblivion to slur, "Be safe, Chlo."

She nodded, not breaking eye contact with Lex, refusing to give anything away. "I will. G'night Lois. Have a good day tomorrow." She hugged her cousin, wishing things were different and she could tell her everything.

Finally, he sighed and turned away. "Yes, do drive safe, Chloe. Don't want anything to happen to you."

"Always do."

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Lex stood. Chloe's two hours were almost up. "Darling, I have some work to do that I've just remembered." He bent and kissed her cheek. "Don't wait up." She barely acknowledged him and he started off towards his office. Sitting comfortably, he waited for the phone call.

He was going through files when the phone rang. He clicked on speakerphone. "Yes?"

"Miss Sullivan is home and safe, Mr. Luthor."

"Thank you." Turning to his computer, he typed a few keys and a window appeared, showing the main room of the penthouse. Chloe was cleaning up. She'd changed out of her sheath dress and was now dressed comfortably in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. He watched and waited.

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed. She smiled and picked it up. "Mr. Queen. You're late."

Another few keystrokes and Lex had the conversation.

Oliver was laughing. "Well, it is hard to find a decent bottle of wine in Metropolis this time of night."

"You didn't have to," she said, flirtation obvious in her voice.

"How else am I supposed to try and woo you?"

"Your charm and good looks?" She was standing in front of her mirror, tousling her hair.

"So you admit I have them?"

"I think the keyword there was try. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." She moved to the desk and slid her laptop out. "You do remember how to get here, don't you?"

"The big building with the clock on top? Yeah, I think I can remember the directions." A pause as he crossed a busy street. "So you think Lex suspected anything?"

She looked smug as she sat down on the couch and booted up her laptop. "No idea. I told him I didn't go for pretty boys like you. That you were arrogant and not worth my time. That-"

"Thanks, Chloe. So do I need a secret password to get past the goons or what?"

"Don't worry. I've already talked to them."

"How very secret agent of you." Then, "Evening gentlemen... for your trouble." Lex assumed he had tipped them a big enough bribe that he wasn't going to get a call this evening about Miss Sullivan's gentleman caller. Then Oliver was in the elevator heading up to the penthouse. He had changed out of the suit and now wore jeans and a navy button-up under a familiar old beat-up leather jacket. He was whistling and held a liquor bag and a bouquet of tulips. Chloe's favourite. Lex wondered how he knew that.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

The elevator stopped, and the door slid up, allowing Oliver access.

She didn't look up for a few seconds, just to let him squirm then when she finally did, he held up the flowers. "I know it's cheesy but I wanted to get it just right."

She got up, leaving the laptop and came towards him. She couldn't help but smile at the double meaning. "Thanks." Then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be easy and turned abruptly and made for the kitchen. "I'll get a vase."

When she got back, he'd found glasses and was pouring a very expensive wine into two. "Mr. Queen, is this how you get your women? Impress them with their favourite flowers, buy very good wine and get them drunk so they can't say no?"

He handed her a glass. "I only offer a taste. If they want more, they have to come get it themselves."

She blushed despite herself and took the glass. No wonder Oliver had women fall all over themselves. He was gorgeous and had a way with words. "Thank you." And then, to try and clear some of the air, she asked, "You going to stay awhile or just stand in my living room in your coat all night?"

"Is that how you get your men? Just ask them point-blank to take off their clothes? Forward but I like your style." He shed his coat then raised his glass and touched it to hers.

She took a sip. Normally she didn't drink wine. It gave her a heady rush. She'd have to go easy or Oliver really would have a drunk girl on his hands. She put it down and sat down with her laptop once again.

He turned to look around the apartment. "I like what you've done with the place. Looks good."

"Thanks."

He rounded the couch and leaned on the back to peer down at her screen. "What are you working on?"

"Just an article. Another rich pretty boy in an accident that he swears was not the result of one too many martinis at Club 6ix."

He pursed his lips. "I really liked Club 6ix."

She shook her head. "Not really helping your cause, Ollie."

He took another sip of wine and tipped the glass towards her in a mock toast. "But you calling me Ollie does."

She closed her eyes at her slip-up and shut her laptop. Having him standing so close, bent down and whispering in her ear was not making it easy. She needed air. And more wine. Picking up her glass, she stood. "Remember the view?" she asked, moving out to the patio. Taking a big swig of wine, she gazed out across the city.

"Scenery's gotten much better since I left," he admitted, watching her.

She turned, blushing. He was leaning in the doorway, a smirk on his lips, and a challenge in his eyes. Not fair. She didn't have moves like that. She wasn't suave. She was coming off as an idiot. "Did you tell that to all the girls you brought up here?" she snarked, her only weapon, her only defence.

"Just the pretty ones."

She frowned. She wanted to shove him. This was a game to him. It was a game to him and he was good at it. From where she was standing, he was winning, a million to zero. She was just falling all over him. Wasn't she supposed to be a part of it too? Stupid things kept coming out of her mouth. So, she changed tactics. "So why me, Oliver Queen? To get back at Lex and Lois? Or to try and get information?" She was grasping for conversation but in reality, she _did _to know.

He tilted his head. "Are you questioning my motives? You're an attractive girl, smart, funny, sexy without having to try for it. Sure, it hurts that Lois and Lex are together but that doesn't take anything away from you."

She turned, heart pounding, cheeks flushed. "Oh."

He came up behind her, his glass of wine discarded. His arms encircled her waist and he rocked them gently to imaginary music. "C'mon, Chloe. Tell me you don't feel anything. Tell me that and I'll go home tonight. Back to my lonely hotel room at the Plaza. Tell me that you haven't been waiting for someone to come sweep you off your feet and treat you the way that you deserve." His lips brushed her neck. "Tell me you don't want to spend the night with me and I'll walk away."

She felt her actual resolve weakening along with her pretend. Who was he now? Was he saying it for the cameras or for her? Was he serious? She really did want this, did want Oliver to take care of her. She was tired. Tired of fighting Lex by herself. She allowed him to rock her, to kiss up the side of her neck to tug gently on her earlobe, across her jaw and finally reach her lips. She felt her knees turn to jelly as she turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. She walked him back until he ran into the doorway. She became more confident, matching his passion as she reached for the buttons of his shirt. Becoming impatient, she ripped his shirt open, buttons scattering and flying all over.

He grinned against her lips, his hands sliding down to her thighs and lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. "Miss Sullivan, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me."

"When I'm flirting with you Queen, you'll know it."


	3. Change

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

She woke up beside him, daylight streaming in through the window. The first thing she saw was his hand, entwined with her own, resting lightly on the sheets in front of her face. Then his face came into focus. His brow was furrowed, like even while he was sleeping, he had the world's troubles on his shoulders. She reached out and ran her fingers over his forehead, smoothing out the wrinkles, tracing his features. Damn. This was going to be harder than she thought.

His face relaxed into a smile and she didn't realize he was awake until he kissed her fingertips. "Morning."

She drew her hand back, feeling more than a little self-conscious. "Morning."

His eyes fluttered open and focused on her. "Well then." His smile widened.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto her face. "Stop looking so smug. You're not going to be able to pull this off if you walk around with a smirk on your face all day. You're a dead giveaway."

He pursed his lips but they twitched anyway.

"So. Now what?" Her fingers rippled against his between them. "You have plans for the rest of the day?"

He nodded. "Yeah actually I do. I'm going to look busy at the office while setting up an illicit rendezvous with my new secret girlfriend, which her personal bulldog is going to know about and it's going to drive him nuts because he'll have no idea what to do about it. Because there's no real reason to forbid it."

"Big day then, huh?"

He sighed. "Yeah." Letting go of her hand, he propped his head up with a hand, his face suddenly serious. "Is this okay? I mean, if it's weird at all, we can just..."

She slid her own hand under the pillow. "It's fine... it's nice," she replied shyly. "I haven't had anyone to talk to in awhile. And it's nice to wake up with someone. And to have someone around I can trust." She tried to sound nonchalant. "And well, it's nice to y'know..."

He smiled slowly. "Ditto." They fell silent and he watched the wheels turn in her head. "What's so important in that head of yours at seven in the morning that's marring your pretty face with a frown?"

She lowered her eyes. "I tried to get Lois away from Lex. I tried to get him to leave her alone. At the beginning. He was sending her flowers and stuff after she wrote that article. I went to see him at the mansion. I hadn't been there since... well, since Lana died."

He reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Chloe, you don't have to relive it. I understand. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

She shook her head. "I need to."

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

_She entered the mansion and pushed past the stuttering manservant to Lex's study. _

_He was standing by the fire and didn't even turn around when she entered. "I assume this is about Lois. If so, you can save your breath. I'm not stopping my courtship." _

_She clasped her hands in mock sincerity. "And here I thought we were going to begin with some pleasantries." _

_He turned, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Miss Sullivan, I don't know what your speech is but I assume it is something about me being so evil I taint everything I touch and I should leave your dear cousin alone because you love her and don't want anything to happen to her. But you can't do anything to stop me. So, if you have nothing new you'd like to throw at me, I'd appreciate if you left through the door you barged in. I have more important things to do." He turned back to the fire. _

_She stood her ground, glaring at his back. "You can't bring her happiness any more than you could to Lana. You drove her to kill herself, Lex. Everyone knows it." _

_His eyes flashed and he turned back to her. "She was depressed. Post-partum. She killed herself," he growled. "I was cleared." _

"_By your scumbag friends in the justice system." She almost wanted to stop but couldn't help it. All her hatred was culminating here, now. "By the end, she hated you so much that her own life didn't mean anything. After she realized your little plot with the baby, she was relieved that she hadn't brought another Luthor into the world. Then she decided she wouldn't risk the chance of another. She was happy, Lex, happy that she was finally getting away from you and going somewhere you could never hurt her again. Her conscience was clear... how's yours?" Throughout this, she moved towards him until she was standing in front of him, anger clearly written in every line of her body. _

_He clenched his jaw and glared at her. "You have no idea, Chloe. I loved Lana. Loved her more than anything in the world." _

_She shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "I did too. Stay away from my cousin." _

_He snorted, a smirk making its way onto his face. "Or what? What are you going to do? You're a reporter for the Daily Planet, which I own. I could have you fired and thrown out onto the street like that." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Do not, for one second, forget your place in this world, Miss Sullivan. Now if you don't mind, I do in fact have more important things to do than take idle threats from a lowly reporter. You know your way out, don't you? I don't need to call an escort." _

_She glowered at him. "I don't make idle threats, Lex. I know all about you and your little schemes. And I know that if something were to happen to me, Lois would never be yours." But as she walked out, she knew that she didn't really have anything to back it up with. Clark was gone, Oliver disappeared halfway around the world, she had no contact with the rest of the Justice League, and the information she had on Lex was unsupported. Justice had not been seen on the streets of Metropolis since the disappearance of Superman and it didn't look like things would get any better anytime soon. But she was protected. By Lois' love and by Lionel's watchful eye._

_Lex followed her out the door with his eyes. He had always admired Chloe Sullivan. She had guts, he had to admit that. She would be a lovely little addition to his new family. When Lois became his, and she would, Chloe would follow. She would have to follow because of her love and devotion to her cousin. And that would be her undoing._

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Chloe stared at the bedside clock, the numbers not registering as she finished the story. Halfway through, Oliver had gathered her in his arms but she'd turned, forcing him to curl his body around hers, his arms tugging her back against his chest. She couldn't look at him while she told it. She was too ashamed that she hadn't been strong enough to stop the union that was now killing Lois Lane.

He stroked her hair, allowing her to finish then gently turned her to look her in the eye. "Chloe, you have nothing to be guilty about. You've done the best you could under the circumstances. You didn't leave her. You could have left at any time but you didn't. It's more than anyone could've asked of you."

"She's still slowly killing herself, Oliver. I can't save her. At least Lana fought back until the end."

"Yes you can. I'm here now. We can do this."

Something rebelled inside her. "Just because you're here doesn't mean that I haven't done anything, Oliver. Someone had to try to keep this city safe. I've done plenty."

He propped his head up with a hand again, a small smile playing on his lips. "There's the Chloe I remember. So, oh Protector of the People, what have you done since the real heroes ran away?"

"I'll show you." She slid from the bed and got up to get dressed. Pausing in the doorway, she glanced back. "Coming?"

"Absolutely." He pulled on boxers and padded down the hallway after her.

She went to the end of the hallway, leaned against the bookshelf, and beckoned him closer with a seductive look. "C'mere."

He shot her an amused look but complied. Kissing his way up her neck, he whispered, "Chloe, if you wanted to give Lex a show, I would've left the clothing in the bedroom."

She rolled her eyes, taking his hands and nipping his earlobe with her teeth. "This is the only blind spot in the apartment. This is where we disappear." She reached their hands up and pulled on a book. The shelf circled and suddenly they were in his Green Arrow room. She broke away, grinning at him with outstretched arms. "Voila."

He took a quick inventory of the room. All of his stuff was there, along with a lot of expensive computer equipment and workstations. "Very devious, Miss Sullivan. So what does Lex think you do at the bookshelf when you disappear for three hours to work?"

Her smile turned secretive and she danced back to her computer. "You didn't see it?"

He followed her, picking up one of his trick arrows. "See what?"

"The button at the top of the light switch? When I stopped in the doorway?"

He tried to remember. "No."

"Well, it freezes the frame in the hallway so Lex still thinks I'm in the bedroom," she said, dropping into her chair and booting up the computer. "This is where I do all my work."

"Wait." He narrowed his eyes. "So we didn't have to...?"

Her eyes danced. "No. That was for my own amusement." She pointed a finger at him. "You're totally whipped, Oliver Queen."

He ignored her, studying the room. "Done a few adjustments, huh?" His eyes flickered from the equipment to the new exit door behind her.

He was graced with another wily smile. "My superexit. So I can come and go without Lex knowing. After Lex and Lois got married, I wondered how long it would take for him to try and infiltrate Queen Towers. So, I had the modifications done before. That's how I know that he's spying on me."

"Wait, back up." He leaned both hands on the table. "You said you've done plenty but your power is healing. And what is that?"

She didn't have to look behind her to see that he'd noticed her suit. "Well, uh..." Not looking at him was surely giving her away but she knew that if she did, her eyes would give her away in milliseconds. "My powers are a little, ah, different than when you were last here."

"Different how?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Well, I still have the healing but Lionel-"

"Lionel?"

"-well, he helped me modify it."

"Modify it?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"And I took a lot of martial arts courses."

"What did Lionel do to you?"

"It was my idea. I convinced him. I had infusions and they made me better."

"More infected?"  
"Better," she said firmly. "I don't go comatose anymore and now it goes both ways."

He shook his head, confused. "Both ways? What do you mean both ways?"

"I can hurt people." Then she rushed to explain. "Not physically. I can't break bones with a touch or anything." She laughed nervously. "Mental. I can project pain to disarm. Plus, I've gotten pretty good with your bows."

"You've gotten pretty good with my bows?" His fingers itched to check them, to make sure she hadn't wrecked the calibrations. "Chloe, that's dangerous. It's not a game."

She shrugged. "Life is dangerous. I had to create an image and I figured everyone already knew you so why mess with a good thing?"

"People think the Green Arrow is still here?" he asked incredulously. Then he noticed the articles. They were pinned to the wall and had a double meaning. They were all either Green Arrow interviews or sightings and doings of the vigilante. And they were all written by Chloe Sullivan.

"Like I said, I've become a pretty good shot."

He moved to take a closer look at her suit. It was almost identical to his with a few modifications. "Chloe, that's amazing. This is perfect."

She smiled. "Yeah, well, I figured if you ever came back the Green Arrow would need an alibi."

The look he gave her made her think he was going to kiss her, here, without a camera in sight. Then it passed and she felt almost disappointed.

"Tonight then. The real Green Arrow makes a return." He was brimming with excitement. He checked the bows, the ammo. She'd certainly kept everything in perfect condition.

"Yeah, well, that's not all." He turned back to find her grinning at him, tongue against her teeth. "You're really going to like this part." She turned back to her computer, fingers flying over the keys. Folders, maps and grids, flashing dots and descriptions appeared. "I've got Lex's entire underground crime syndicate mapped out."

He had come back and was leaning toward the screen, a hand on her chair. "You have all this information and you didn't go to the police?"

She glanced up at him for half a second. "Please, Oliver. I'm not an amateur. I know Lex has his hands in every administrative pocket in this town." She sat back, arms folded. "I was just waiting for the reinforcements."

"Well, here I am. Ready to take up the mantle of Sidekick."

"It'll have to wait." She sighed and gazed at her computer longingly. "Have to keep up public personas."

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

The gala for Lex's candidacy for senator was boring. Chloe stifled a yawn as a council member droned on and on about tax reform. God. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, to keep Lois company and to try to stop her from drinking herself into a coma. "Whoops, how about I take this one, Lo?" she snagged the glass from her cousin and sipped. Okay, so she had lost count of how many glasses of champagne she'd had to save Lois from. And the room was gauzy and the man's speech was getting less boring by the glass but really how interesting could tax reform get?

From the corner of her eye she could see Oliver seated at a table near the back of the room. He obviously wasn't paying attention to the speech either. He was staring at her. She turned her head slightly, meeting his eyes.

He jerked his head to the door.

She nodded imperceptibly. Had to keep Lex out of it.

He held up a hand with five fingers. Five minutes?

Another nod. Then she turned to Lois. "I need to go to the bathroom," she whispered, loud enough for Lex to hear." Standing up, she ducked down and tried to make her way out without any disruption. She made it out into the deserted hallway without incident and studied a painting while she waited. Why was it that hotels always had ugly paintings? Could they just not afford nice ones or was it so you didn't loiter in hallways like this?

She didn't even hear him but rather felt him as he clasped her elbow and propelled her down the hallway to the cloakroom. "Oliver, how clichéd is-"

His mouth came down on hers; cutting off what she was going to say. He kissed his way to her ear. "You look fantastic tonight."

"Thanks. You too."

He had his hands on her hips and hoisted her onto a counter, his mouth never leaving hers. His hands hiked up her dress, feeling the smooth skin of her thighs.

She spread her legs, hooking them around his and pulling him to her. Her hands were in his hair, drawing his lips closer to hers.

"Ahem."

They froze and looked up, Oliver not moving as to keep Chloe covered. The clerk for the cloakroom stood in the doorway, politely averting his eyes.

Chloe giggled into Oliver's chest, his jacket bunched in her hands. They separated and she pushed her dress back down. As they passed him, Oliver slid him a few bills with a quick, "For any inconvenience."

Out in the hall, they fell against each other laughing. When they got to the doors to the hall, he swept out a hand. "Ladies first."

She went in and found her seat. Five minutes later, Oliver slipped into the room, replacing his phone into his jacket pocket and sat down, a twinkle in his eye. She hid a smile in her napkin.

It did not get past Lex, who frowned. What was he going to do about this little situation?


	4. Meetings

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Oliver slid the suit on, his senses remembering better than memory: the smell, the cool feeling against his skin, the slight creak as it slid over his muscles. Chloe must have been taking care of it. He couldn't believe she'd been taking care of it. As if she knew he'd come back. He glanced over to find the small blond.

She was pulling on her own suit, a new suit, similar to his but midnight blue without a hood -"Gets in the way," she said. He'd shrugged. She flicked on a red wig and a mask to match her suit and turned to find him watching her. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look... different."

"Thank you." She handed him an earpiece. "Been awhile since I've needed to use these."

"Still want to be Watchtower?"

She grinned. "You're letting me pick my own code name?"

"Not a chance, Red."

"Red?" She wrinkled her nose. "Couldn't think of anything better?"

"Well, I was thinking Trouble but then that might just attract the bad guys even more."

She slid a palm pilot into her inside pocket and zipped up the suit. "I'll stick with Red thanks. Ready?"

He offered a hand. "Ladies first."

Together they went out the back exit to find twin motorcycles – his green and hers black.

He smirked. "So where to, sidekick?" He got onto his bike and kickstarted it.

"Where else? The docks. Big shipment of drugs." She mimicked him and revved hers. "Race you?"

They sped through a maze of empty underground tunnels and down towards the harbour, stopping a few blocks away to not to draw attention to themselves.

Oliver shot up a grappling arrow and held out an arm. "Need a lift?" he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes but stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Making sure she was secure in his grasp, he pressed a button and they flew onto the rooftop.

Moving from rooftop to rooftop, they reached their destination, crouching down behind a chimney to watch the shipment arrive.

Below them, Lex stood in full view, directing men moving boxes marked MiracleGro into trucks.

"Fertilizer?" Oliver snickered. "Well, Lex did always have a dry sense of humour."

She elbowed him. "I'm going to go around, take out men inside the warehouse. You okay with these guys?"

He nodded and as she started to move away, he grabbed her arm and tugged her back down. "Be careful."

"You be careful. I've got the little fish." She moved off, dropping down to the ground and finding a way into the warehouse. She dropped two guards before they even knew what was happening. Two others put up a fight but she had them down soon after.

Oliver's voice crackled in her ear. "Green Arrow to Red. I've lost visual of Luthor. Keep an eye out."

"Little busy here, Archer," she said through gritted teeth, blocking a punch as a man grabbed for her. Kicking him in the stomach, she reached out and touched his neck with her bare fingers.

He screamed and dropped to the floor, before going silent and still.

She reached down to check his pulse and that's when she felt the cold barrel of a gun against her temple and heard the snick of the hammer being cocked. Closing her eyes, she cursed herself for getting caught with such a rookie move.

"Up. Slowly," Lex growled.

She stood and turned to face Lex's cold eyes.

"So you're the one who's been upsetting my shipments. Didn't think there were any heroes left in Metropolis. Let's see who you are, my pretty little masked avenger." He reached towards her face with his other hand.

"We're actually having a conference next week," she snarked back, slapping his hand away. Grabbing for the gun, she knocked it away.

Lex didn't waste any time, grasped the other gun from his shoulder holster and fired.

She felt the heat of the bullet go through her bicep like a hot poker and she fell to her hands and knees.

He kneed her in the face and stood over her with the gun aimed at her head. "Now, do you want to play nice or am I going to have to be more persuasive?"

"Didn't your mother tell you never to hit a girl, Luthor?" Lex's gun arm was grabbed, the wrist twisting in an awkward angle as he was propelled around against the wall then with a sharp crack, the gun was on the ground, beside a fallen Lex and Oliver was standing between him and Chloe.

"Well, look who it is," Lex sneered, cradling his wrist to his chest.

"You have two minutes to get out of the building then I'm setting it off."

"You can't stop me."

Oliver smirked. "Watch me. This is your first and last warning. I'm shutting you down. Metropolis is no longer yours."

"I will hunt you down. There's nowhere you can hide here. Both of you are dead."

Oliver took a step towards him, standing menacingly over the fallen billionaire. "You try that and see how well it works out for you." He purposely turned his back on Lex and helped Chloe up.

They bolted from the warehouse and back to the bikes.

"Are you okay to drive?"

She nodded, but her face was pale and she was clutching her arm.

"Leave your bike." He got her onto his motorcycle in front of him and they drove awkwardly away. Making sure no one was following, he took them down the tunnels and back to Queen Towers. He bundled her upstairs and cleared a table.

"Oliver, I'm fine," she protested. Undoing her zipper, she pulled it back to show him. Already, the bullet was gone and the skin was healing. "I told you, my powers are better."

He clenched his jaw. "How do you always seem to catch every stray bullet?"

She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, that one _was_ meant for me."

Rubbing a hand over his face, the energy drained from his body. "I swear I'm losing years off my life because of you."

"Well, your nineties probably wouldn't have been that great anyway."

There was a pause as they stared at each other.

"The war's beginning," he said, worry flashing in his eyes. Worry that he'd leaped before looking, that he'd put Chloe in danger alongside him.

She grinned at him. "Yeah, and we're going to win."

Her smile was infectious and he found himself grinning back at her, falling into her eyes and her smile. How was it that he was able to relax her so easily? To put his fears to rest? He caught her eye and this time their gazes locked and something like desperation crept into his chest.

Then she was up on the table, legs wrapped around him as he pressed into her, both groaning, neither knowing how they got there but neither wanting to stop.

His mouth was on hers, hot and wanting and needing her, his hands greedily roaming her leather clad body, claiming it as his own.

Her own hands staked claim – one tangled in his hair the other on his back, both pressing him close in want.

He kissed down to her neck gently nipping.

She rolled her head, allowing him better access. "Oh god, Oliver."

Zippers unzipped, clothing tossed halfhazardly around, gear scattered but they took no notice. Brown eyes met hazel in silent question and acknowledgement then closed in pleasure.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥ 

She woke in the master bed. Sometime in the night, Oliver must have carried her over here. Feeling her arm, she was pleased that the wound was gone. The powers had really come in handy in keeping her nightly activities from Lex. Rolling over, she looked towards Oliver, sleeping easily beside her. He was relaxed in her presence, which made her glad. He felt safe. Safe in his own home and with her here nonetheless. Should she wake him? Should they talk about this? It was no longer acting for her. She wasn't supposed to feel the things that she was feeling about Oliver. She couldn't figure it out. Was it because he was a familiar face from the past and was so comforting? She knew that she'd had a crush on him when he'd been with Lois and then when they'd worked together. But was it just an echo of that or was it because he was the pillar of strength that she was now leaning against?

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table and she almost didn't want to answer. But, there was plenty of time to figure it out, wasn't there? What was she if not the queen of procrastination when it came to big talks? She couldn't bring herself to do it because she couldn't lose him. Not now. Not when she'd just gotten him back.

Sliding out of bed, she picked it up and went out to the balcony, grabbing a throw blanket off the chair on her way out. "Hello?"

The accented voice of Diana Prince floated to her. "Chloe? I wonder if you're free today? I've an appointment booked for the Mandarin Spa and wondered whether you would join me?"

Chloe smiled. When she'd met Diana two years ago, she'd been a blessing in disguise. In addition to being superhuman and helpful in the streets of Metropolis when she was in town, Diana had filled the void left by Lana and Lois. She was someone to talk to, someone to confide in. The Mandarin Spa in Chinatown was their code for business. Diana had something she wanted Chloe to know. "Sure, Diana, I'd love to. Does four o'clock sound good?"

"Of course. Sorry for calling so early but I wanted to catch you before you went to work."

"No problem. See you then." She hung up and drew the blanket around her. Diana was a welcome distraction but not distraction enough. Her mind wandered back to Oliver. What was she going to do? She crept back into the room but he was awake, probably had been awake since she left the bed, possibly even before that.

"Hey," he said quietly. His eyes, almost black in the pre-dawn light, betrayed none of his thinking.

"Hi." She slid back under the covers and curled to face him. "So."

"So, that was a bit unexpected."

"Yeah. A little."

"How's your arm?" His fingers glided across the mattress to feel her arm.

"Fine." Why was she so tense? Why did it feel like his fingers were caressing her? Was that just in her head?

"Good. So, are we okay?"

She nodded, focusing on a point just past his ear. "We were just two consenting adults who just came out of a stressful situation and got carried away."

"Sure, yeah." Was that disappointment he was feeling? No, just the familiar tired feeling of moonlighting as a superhero and getting less than his usual nine hours of sleep. Wasn't it?

"Well," she started brightly. "I should get to work."

He glanced over at the bedside clock. "Chloe, it's six."

She shrugged, sliding out of bed once more. "Well, as they say... no rest for the wicked."

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

She met Lois and Lex for lunch at the Café St. Laurent. She slid into her seat late and picked up the menu to hide her smile as she noticed Lex's arm in a sling, his wrist in a cast. "I'm starving. Anything good on special today?"

Lex frowned. "I've already ordered for you. You're fifteen minutes late."

"Sorry Dad. Got caught up at work." She put down the menu and smoothed her skirt in her lap."So, the gala had a good turnout last night."

He nodded, studying her as if she were an interesting piece of art. "Did you go back to work last night after you left the gallery? You look a bit tired."

She frowned and allowed the right amount of offence to slide across her face. Inside she was grinning. "Yes, thanks for noticing Lex. Funny how it takes a lot more work to make honest money."

Lois pulled out a cigarette but Lex clasped her hand before she could light it.

"Sweetheart, not at the table."

She curled her lip and stomped off outside.

"So." Lex turned back to Chloe. "Anything else interesting going on?"

"Yeah, actually. My cousin's husband is suddenly taking a real interest in my life for no apparent reason and it's really quite distracting when I'm on a deadline." She loved being snarky with Lex, especially when he thought she had something to hide. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Accident at work."

_Not even a good excuse? _She darted a glance at Lois standing outside in a cloud of blue haze. "As much fun as this is, let's just cut to the chase, shall we? What do you want to ask me?"

He gazed at her innocently. "Nothing. Can't we just reconnect? We were friends all those years ago. And I am married to your cousin, who you say is closer than a sister so why is this so hard for you to accept? I just want the best for you. I want to know what's going on in your life..."

She slapped her hand against the tabletop, making the cups rattle. "Don't patronize me, Lex. I'm not that high school girl anymore. I know what you're capable of and I know what you're doing. I'm only here because I love Lois and someday I'm going to take her away from you. But since that day is not today, I'm going to go back to the Daily Planet and get my story done so my editor doesn't yell at me and I can get on with the rest of my day. Thank you for lunch, I'm sure it would've been delicious." She got up and stormed away, pausing outside to say goodbye to Lois, give her a hug, and started off down the street.

But, she mused as she walked back towards the Planet, since she was already done her article, she didn't really have anything to do. So, she called Oliver. "Hey."

She imagined him leaning back in his chair, loosening his tie. "Hey. I just got out of a meeting. What's up?"

"Bored." Maybe they could get together and talk.

She could almost imagine his grin. "Need some excitement?"

So he was going to ignore it? "Have some to spare?"

"How much time've you got?"

"I have to meet a source at four but I'm free til then."

"I'll meet you at your place in ten minutes. But you'll have to check the bodyguards at the door, Miss Sullivan. I don't play well with others and I definitely don't share."

"Deal." She couldn't help but grin as she turned onto the next street. It took her no time to get to Queen Towers and she stepped into the elevator alone, waggling her fingers at the two men taking up sentry in the lobby. The elevator doors closed and when they opened again, she didn't even have time to think when she was grabbed and lips crashed down on her own. Her bag was tossed to the side and she shrugged out of her coat as she walked them back towards the couch. Pushing him down, she straddled him. After a few minutes, she pulled away to catch her breath, forgetting all about talking to him. "Well, that's been the best hello I've gotten in a long time."

"Yeah, me too. How's your day been so far?"

"Lex is all over my case to be friends and to share and to open up to him because he's _family_.She said with a huff, playing it up for the cameras. "He's driving me crazy. Just because he's married to Lois doesn't mean I have to like him. I don't even know if Lois likes him anymore."

He smoothed the hair away from her face. "Well, he has always been insufferable."

She giggled. "Oh, I can think of a few better suited adjectives for him than that..."

"Look at you, my little creative genius. But I can think of something a little better to do with that mouth." He leered at her.

"Only a little better?" she teased.

He held up a hand, his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "Little bit better."

She sat back, her weight settling fully into his lap and he groaned. One side of her mouth rose and she cocked her ear towards him. "How much better?"

"What's the biggest number in the world?"

She stood up and walked to the stairs, discarding her blazer and leaving only a lacy see-through tank top. "Coming?"

When he reached to the top of the stairs, he could see a trail of her clothes leading towards the bedroom. The door opened, showing Chloe waiting for him, fully clothed. He shot her a look of mock disappointment. _Or is that real disappointment?_ a small voice in his head asked but he shook it off. Time to think of that later. "So wait, we're not having an afternoon delight?"

She rolled her eyes and walked past him, her hand hitting the button on the way out.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

They spent an hour and a half trying to regain contact with the other Justice Leaguers. Chloe knew that A.C. had gone back to the sea, sick of dealing with humanity's shortcomings. He came back up from time to time to check on her but ultimately decided that he not needed. Bart had contacted her a few times over the last few years but he was too afraid to do something on his own. Victor had just seemingly disappeared. Dinah had never really liked Chloe so she hadn't even tried to contact the aggressive blond. One by one, Oliver contacted them and essentially put them on standby for when Chloe and he would need them. The rest of the time was spent researching and getting ready for the evening's escapade.

At a quarter to four Chloe gave a sigh of regret. "I have to go meet my contact for a new story."

He nodded. "Sure. I should get back to work anyway."

They made their way back to her room and Chloe turned to look at him.

"Oh, no, this will not do..." She reached up and mussed his blond hair then pulled him down and kissed him hard, biting his lip, her hands crumpling his clean pressed shirt.

"Ow, jesus Chloe. What the hell?" he rubbed his lip gingerly. "That kinda hurt."

She grinned. "Oh relax you big baby. I can't have you walk out looking perfect and not like you just spent an hour and a half being ravished by me... My sexual reputation's at risk here."

He had to laugh. "Well, same here, Miss Sullivan. I'm supposed to be some sexy billionaire playboy and you look like you were just at a tea party with a group of sixty year olds." He pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly, his tongue exploring her mouth before moving down to her neck and nipping his way down to her collarbone and back up. He stood back and surveyed his work, rumpling her hair. "There."

"Better?"

He nodded. "Much."

She laughed as they exited and went to the door. She checked them out in the hallway mirror. It actually did look like they'd just endured an intense afternoon bedroom session. _Guess it's easier to fake this than I thought. _"I should leave first so my babysitters don't catch on. Wait five minutes then go, okay?"

He trapped her against the wall next to the elevator. "Whatever you want, babe." He leaned forward and initiated another make-out session.

She pulled away, breathless. "Okay, I really have to go now. I'm going to be completely late. See you tonight?"

"Until tonight then." He gave her a slight wave as the doors slid shut.

She made herself presentable in the elevator mirrors then stepped out into the sunshine, the two guards in tow. Making her way down to Chinatown, she found the bathhouse and went inside, knowing they couldn't follow. Slipping out the backdoor, she slid into the waiting limousine.

Diana Prince bathed her in a magnificent smile. "Chloe. I was afraid you would not make it."

"So what was so important that it couldn't wait?" she asked, curious. Usually Diana was only able to come through once a month but she had sent Chloe an urgent message a week after their last meeting, imploring for a meeting as soon as possible.

"He says he's an old friend." She motioned to the other side of the car.

Chloe turned, noticing the man for the first time since getting in. "I'm sorry. Do I-?" Then he leaned into the light. "Oh my god. Clark."

He smiled uneasily at her. "Chloe."

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she threw herself at him. "I thought you were gone forever."

He caught her easily, holding her close and stroking her hair, as he mouthed a thank you to Diana over her head.

Diana inclined her head towards him with a smile. It had been a long time since she'd seen Chloe so happy. She stepped out of the limo to allow them to catch up.

Chloe pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. "Where've you been? Did you find it? Are you okay?"

He chuckled. "Whoa, whoa. Easy Chlo. I'll tell you everything but I don't have a lot of time right now. I'm just glad you're okay."

Her eyes widened, suddenly realizing. "Oh my god, Clark, your mom, Lois! They're going to be so happy!"

"They can't know."

She could see the pain in his eyes as he said it but still, she was confused. "What? Why not?"

"No one can know for now. Just trust me," he finished when she opened her mouth to protest. "I can't risk it."

"Okay. What do you want me to do? Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "Oliver is back. We've kind of got things going again."

He nodded. "Great. Well, I'm staying with Diana so pass messages along to her."

"Sure." She reached over to hug him again. "I'm so happy you're back. I have to go. They'll get suspicious. Be careful, Clark. Lex is more dangerous now than he's ever been." She squeezed his hand then got out of the limo. "Thank you Diana. Thank you so much."

The tall brunette shook her head. "You take care of yourself, Chloe. The stakes are getting higher."

"You too." She hugged her and went back inside.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥


	5. Drama

Alright, there's going to be some drama... lotsa drama... some questions answered and some Chlollie... enjoy!

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Chloe found herself surprised and impressed with what he'd prepared by the time she came back to Queen Towers.

"You're late," he accused, pointing a ladle at her. "Sit. I'll bring it out."

"Yes sir. You're sure getting bossy for a booty call." She sat.

He came out with a steaming dish that smelled fantastic. "Now, I had to put it back into the oven so it's not going to be as good as it would've been if you'd been on time."

She hid a smile. "Sorry. I got caught up." In truth, she had been daydreaming, keyed up that Clark was back, and had totally lost track of time. "So what's on the menu?"

He shot her a dazzling grin. "It's a surprise." He served her before serving herself and sitting down. "It's okay but if you don't like it, well, it's your own fault. I'm taking no blame."

She picked up her fork. "I'm sure it's going to be amazing." She took a bite, chewing under the intense scrutiny of the blond sitting across from her. She waited a few more seconds, as he forced himself not to ask. Then, "God, Oliver. This is amazing."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and started in on his own meal and tried to regain some of his bravado. "I know."

She rolled her eyes.

And dinner continued.

So many times, she opened her mouth to tell him that Clark was back, that things were going to be fine, but every time she opened her mouth, Clark's dark eyes appeared in her mind, cautious and slightly guarded, and she shut it again. The past week had been so hard. She had no one to tell. Every so often in the conversation, her eyes would flicker up to his and catch him watching her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" she'd say every time and he'd reply with a shake of his head and a quiet,

"Nothing."

After dinner, he poured her a glass of wine and put on some relaxing music. "Dance, milady?"

"Sure." She put down the glass and took his hand.

They swayed gently, circling in the middle of the room. His hand slid from her lower back up to cup her face. Time to start the drama. He was actually looking forward to a fight with Chloe, considering it was set up. Which he knew sounded ridiculous. Who liked to fight? But to see her with her eyes flashing, her whole body alive and tense, her voice full of passion... It almost sent shivers through him. He allowed himself a smile. "You're amazing. You really are. I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"Well, you had Lois." She said it lightly but found that jealousy had crept into her chest, tightening it and making it a little harder to breathe. It was part of the loose script they'd set out but somehow it hurt more than she thought it would to say it, to remember.

He gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, well, there was that. But she's no longer in the picture. Just you and me now." He kissed her softly. "And I want it to be you and me. I don't care what Lex thinks. I want us to be together, in the open."

She sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea." Pulling away, she went to pick up her glass. After a sip, she faced him once more. "I don't want him to be able to use you against me or vice versa, Oliver. It's dangerous."

"I'm a big boy, Chloe. I can handle a Lex temper tantrum. And I can certainly take care of you." He reached for her.

She didn't move. Uh oh. Words were bubbling up in her throat, roaring to get out. Words that weren't part of some script, that were angry and had been a long time coming. She didn't know who they were directed at but right now Oliver was the only one around so he would be their unsuspecting victim. _He does kind of have it coming... except this is not the way I was thinking the Talk would play out._ "I don't need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself! You were gone for seven years doing god knows what. You still haven't told me that, by the way. You weren't here. And now you're back and everything is just dandy again? It's doesn't work that way." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Well?"

"I can't tell you where I was." He hesitated then moved forward, taking her by the arm. "Why are you being so unreasonable about this? I'm here now. Doesn't that count for anything? I want to be with you, to prove that I'm committed and you throw it back in my face! I bet if Clark came waltzing back in, you'd forgive him in a heartbeat!" Okay, so the Clark comment wasn't really merited but, well, she started it.

"Listen, pretty boy, you were the one who started this. And it's only been a couple weeks. What do you want from me? A ring? I'm sorry I don't trust you but that's just the way it is. Tough shit." She flung off his arm. She moved around the couch to put some distance between them. She didn't know what she was talking about – whether it was acting or because she actually felt that way. This was getting out of hand but she needed to tell him.

His eyes darkened and he stalked after her. "I thought you wanted me around. I thought you wanted this. You were the one who came after me."

"Came after you? Are you kidding me? You wouldn't have given up. You're not like that at all, Oliver. You get something in your head and you don't stop!" After a second to think about it, she threw her wine in his face. She couldn't believe she'd just done it but she felt like she had seven years of frustrations and anger to work out. She wasn't sorry. She was mad. "Look, you told me that we were just having fun and 

this wasn't something serious. Now I just wonder whether you want to take this public just to piss off Lex. I'm just a pawn, aren't I?" Okay, there, back on track. Back with the script. Kind of...

Oliver wiped his face with the back of his hand, his eyes going quiet. He took a slow breath and let it out, trying to regain some control over the conversation.

_You wanted a passionate Chloe Sullivan,_ the little voice in his head snickered. _Well, you got her. Good luck, Queen._

"This has nothing to do with Lex. This is about you and me." He lunged as she tried to dart away and pinned her against the wall. "You're not shutting me out, Chloe. I won't let you," he growled then, without thinking, captured her lips in a bruising kiss, knowing it would probably make things worse. When they'd talked about it, she was supposed to slap him and throw him out of the apartment, giving Lex the false hope that it was over. This was definitely not part of it. But he couldn't help himself.

She shoved him back, catching him off guard. He landed on the couch and she threw herself on him. Their teeth scraped together from the force of their next kiss. Of their own accord, she was tearing off her blazer, her hands ripping his shirt open, her hands exploring his well-defined chest up to his neck to tangle in his hair. "I'm not some trophy that you're in competition with Lex for. You can't just show up again and expect me to fall in love with you. You left, Oliver! You left me and Metropolis and I thought you were gone. You left all of us and you didn't even think anything of it. Everything fell apart and you weren't there. Now you come back and expect things to just fall back into place? It doesn't work that way." She got back up. "So go. Go home. You don't want to be with me. You just want to piss off Lex."

He stood and tore off his wine-stained shirt, forcing her back against the railing. Things were out of control but he was okay with out of control. He wanted to explain himself, to tell her that he didn't mean to leave her, that if he'd felt this way all those years ago, he wouldn't have left her. Or at least if he had, he would've taken her with him. "I'm not going anywhere. Look," he said, his breathing heavy. "I didn't mean to be gone so long. I meant to come back, to make sure you, all of you were okay, but plans change. It's not like I had any connections here anymore after Lois!" Oh shit. Did that just come out of his mouth?

She struggled and he let her go. "You're such a selfish bastard!" Her hand snaked out to slap him but he deflected it, sweeping her arm around and pinning it to her side. They were face to face, breathing hard.

"Spoiled brat," he breathed, his mouth capturing hers once again. "I didn't think everything here would go south." He studied her then let go, stepping back a couple paces from her glare. "I thought I'd left it in good hands. Capable hands."

She advanced on him, forcing him back. "Well, we got left behind again. So, go. I'm used to it. Go on. Get out of here." She had tears in her eyes as she flung her arm out towards the elevator. This wasn't going to work. Who were they kidding? She wasn't the kind of girl Oliver went for, the kind of girl guys fought over. She had too much invested in it and obviously couldn't handle acting out a part that she wanted in real life. "I can't do this." Turning away, she willed herself to stop crying.

"No." It was quiet, determined. "I'm not that guy. I've never been that guy." He strode forward and when she turned, he forced her back against the couch's armrest, one hand under her knees, buckling 

them. As she collapsed back down onto the couch, he crawled after her, kissing her hard, stealing her breath. "I tried to make things work with Lois. I was willing to sacrifice and compromise. But she said no and I walked away. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm not making that mistake again. You're mine, Chloe, and I'm yours." He kissed her breathless, hands sliding down her body to caress her legs below her skirt before moving higher. He didn't care that Lex was watching, that he was supposed to be pretending, that it had been seven years since he'd last seen her and a person wasn't supposed to have feelings like this, strong possessive feelings like this. All he cared about was that she was safe and she was here with him, her body responding in all the right ways and that she was kissing him back as fiercely as he was kissing her.

They needed this, he realized. This fight, this moment, this familiar human contact. Seven years was a long time and though their cages had different scenery, they'd ultimately lived the same way – untrusting and lonely, suspicious of any kindness, never fully comfortable with their surroundings and the people within them.

So he kissed her and when her hands slid over the muscles of his chest, he reversed their positions so she was on top. Her hands went to his belt as he freed her of her shirt. Between kisses, they stripped off clothing, hands caressing soft skin. The fight drained away into tenderness, the room blurring at the edges.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Hours later, he brushed her hair back and cupped her face. "I mean it, you know. You're all I have left," he said seriously, eyes dark and vulnerable. "I can't lose you too."

She studied him for a few seconds, then replied with a quiet, "Okay." She was afraid if she spoke too loud it would disappear.

There was silence for a few moments then the words bubbled up in her again. She blinked. "I don't even know what we are. I mean, this started as something and now I'm wondering if it's something completely different. Are we just doing this because it's familiar and safe and easy?"

He shifted so he was looking her right in the face, his gaze thoughtful as he studied her. Then, "I don't know. But I haven't felt like this since I met Lois. I feel possessive and protective and I want to save you. And I know you think you don't need to be saved but you always seemed to get yourself into so much trouble, Chloe. I always had to figure out a mission so that you would get the least amount of risk but you always found a way to fall into danger. That night that we met Dinah for the first time... when she put you onto the ground, I was terrified for half a second that you were dead. Because of me. I needed that information and I could've gotten it from her easily but I needed to make sure you were okay first." He closed his eyes remembering, jaw clenching. "You scared the hell out of me that night, Chloe. You really did. So, I ran away. I ran away from you and from Lois because it hurt too much to be here. I had too much invested." He reached up and gently brushed the hair from her eyes. "So that's it. My truth."

She gave him a small smile. "A simple no would've worked too."

"We have to be in this together. You have to trust me. When things start to go sideways, you have to talk to me." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, tracing her cheekbone over and over. "You can't just hide away."

"Okay." Snuggling into his side, she closed her eyes.

"Promise?"

She turned her eyes up to his and sleepy hazel eyes met serious brown. "I promise."

"Good." His arms slid around her and he closed his eyes.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

She glanced out the window, spotting the hulking bodyguards standing conspicuously on the sidewalk and took another sip of her coffee. "At least try to blend in, guys. Geez. I'm starting to think Lex has lost faith in my skills."

He smiled and sat down at the table facing her, sipping at his own. "How long do you think it'll take him to bang down my door with pictures of this morning?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. How long do private investigators take to get film developed?"

Leaning forward, he motioned for her to do the same. "I give him two hours." The kiss was meant to be brief but grew and he could almost hear the shutters click. Pulling back a few centimetres, he leaned his forehead against hers. Another quick kiss, this time on her nose, then he pulled back.

She smiled then checked her watch. "Alright, I have to get to work. Not all of us can waltz in at ten o'clock, Mr. CEO."

They stood and he held the door for her. "You should've seen the looks on their faces when I showed up back at the Star City offices. The board nearly had a heart attack," he said as she ducked under his arm.

Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. "Would've been much easier decision making process if they had, huh?"

"Hardy har." He slung an arm comfortably around her shoulders and they made their way down the street to the Daily Planet. "See you after work?"

"Sure."

He stopped her on the sidewalk outside the building and pulled her into him. Kissing her long and lazily, he grinned. "Have a good day."

"You too." She started for the door but he pulled her back again. "Hey. My boss doesn't take too kindly to tardiness."

"Just one more. For luck. I have a feeling I'm going to have a very important meeting today and I need my strength." One more kiss then he let her go. "See you at home."

She gave him a quick wave and disappeared inside, her cheeks pink and she couldn't stop smiling. Oh yeah, it was going to be a long day.

                                ¥                              ¥                              ¥

Love it? Hate it? Let me know...


	6. Faceoff

* * *

He was leaning back in his chair, reading the paper in his newly reopened office when the doors burst open to allow a furious Lex and a nervous secretary trying to tell him that Oliver was busy and he'd have to wait. He waved a hand, smirking. "That's alright, Carla. Mr. Luthor looks like he has some serious business to discuss. Please." Motioning to a chair, he proceeded to fold the paper. Looking up, he found Lex had not sat and had flipped a file folder onto his desk. "Now what could these be?" he asked lightly, opening the folder to find pictures of himself and Chloe at the coffee shop and in the street, kissing, talking, touching. He checked his watch, noting the time so Chloe and he could laugh about it later. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. We did pretty well though you have to admit. Almost a month below the Lex radar."

"Stay away from her."

"Or what, Lex? Chloe's a single, free woman. She can be with whoever she wants to be with." He leaned back, clasping his hands together. "Luckily, she's chosen me. Now, if I remember correctly, you married Lois, not her cousin. I don't know where you're going with this but it's not a scandal. I'm not married, Chloe's not married and neither of us is afraid of you. I just really don't know why you're here waving these pictures in my face." His lips pressed into a thin smile and he held up a finger. "But I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll let her know that you know and you're really mad and she shouldn't expect allowance this week. And don't worry. I'll make sure she goes straight to bed without any supper tonight."

Lex glowered down at him. "You think this is funny, Queen? She's my wife's cousin and I'm very protective of my family. You walk back into her life and romance her and make her feel like she's something special. And then what? You toss her like a piece of trash when you've found something better? Or you've gotten all the information you wanted from her on me."

Oliver Queen stood, his expression stormy as he circled the desk to stand face to face with Lex, towering over the bald billionaire. "You don't know anything about it so stop acting so self-righteous because I know what you're really like and what you're capable of." He raised an arm, pointing out the door. "You don't give a shit about Chloe. Your fight is with me so leave her out of it. Tell your goons to stop following her... oh yeah, I saw them. Real sly, Lex. You can stop the phone taps, the cameras and whatever else you've got going because I know you're too careful a man to not have her on twenty-four hour surveillance. From now on, I'll be taking care of her."

"You think I'm just going to let her go? That you're just going to be able to swoop in and save her? She doesn't need to be saved. She has me. And she's mine." Lex raised a hand and poked him in the chest. "You try to take her then I'm going to have to retaliate."

Oliver gave a chuckle. "Retaliate? That sounds like a threat, Lex." He grabbed the other man by the lapels and pulled him in, face to face. "I really don't take kindly to threats. You come into my office and you try something like this on me again? If you even think of trying it on Chloe? I'll kill you." He shoved the other man away. "Now get out of my office."

Lex readjusted his clothes and took a step towards Oliver with a pointed finger. "This isn't over, Queen." He stalked out, knocking into a cowering Carla on his way, making her scatter papers all over.

Oliver helped her pick them up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen. I should've... I didn't..."

He handed her the pages and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Mr. Queen." She smiled up at him and scurried off to her desk.

He shook his head and went back to his desk. You could always count on Lex for a little drama.

* * *

Chloe gathered her things and pulled her coat on. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and started for home. As she stepped out the door, flashbulbs started going off, blinding her.

"Miss Sullivan! Miss Sullivan! How did you snag Oliver Queen?"

"How does Lois Lane feel about your new romance?"

"Are you with Oliver to get out of Lex's shadow?"

She turned around, bewildered, surrounded by reporters shoving microphones into her face. "Who the hell are you people?"

"When's the wedding?"

She pushed her way through them, trying to get away but they followed her down the street. "Leave me alone!"

A limo pulled up beside her, tired squealing. The back door opened and she threw herself in without a second thought. Oliver caught her and yelled to the driver, "Go!"

The limo took off and she sat up, readjusting herself. "What the hell was that all about?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. Didn't think it would be this chaotic."

"What wouldn't be?"

"Well, the news is out. We are now officially a couple."

She sighed. "And I've officially lost my freedom."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon Chloe. It's not that bad. This is the point, remember. It had to come out sometime…"

"Preferably after I'd gotten to my car and home. So, did Lex show up or what?"

His smile grew. "Of course. Right on schedule. Threw the photos in my face, demanded I stay away from you, then stormed out when he couldn't find a better reason than 'She's mine.'."

She pursed her lips in amusement. Images of Oliver and Lex yelling back and forth, 'Nuh uh, she's mine.' 'I saw her first.' 'She likes me better.' 'Nuh uh.' 'Yuh huh.' ran through her head. "So what did you say?"

"Oh, I retorted with 'I already dibs' and then I stole his pudding cup." He smirked. "What do you think I said."

"'Chloe Sullivan is a very capable young woman who has a mind of her own and belongs to no one. ' Maybe with a few more redeeming adjectives thrown in?"

"Well, that was my second choice."

"So, he's riled up and spilled our romance to the papers?"

"Hence the photogs outside your building."

"And here I thought he didn't care…"

He chuckled then grew serious. "I think it's time to cut him off. Now that we're not acting anymore, I'd like to take Queen Towers back. No more cameras, no more bugs."

She nodded. "A sweep then?"

He leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest. "I was thinking something a little more effective."

* * *

"You really don't have a lot of stuff, do you?" Chloe picked up one of the boxes out of the back seat of the car.

Oliver stacked the last two and kicked the door shut with him foot, turning to her. "You've already got most of my stuff. I'm moving _back_ in Chloe, meaning my stuff's pretty much all there. Besides, if I need anything else, I'll just pick up a new one."

"Ah, to be rich..."

He bent and kissed her. "Play your cards right, Sullivan, and I might just buy that pony you've been pining after."

She shook her head and followed him into the elevator. "If I didn't know you, I'd find you really arrogant right now. But because I know that you donate at least three million a year to charity, somehow that is swept under the rug."

He pushed the button for the penthouse. "Well, I'm glad you're able to get over my shortcomings."

They arrived and stepped into what seemed like a construction zone. When he moved in, Oliver had 'decided' to have the apartment checked for bugging and camera equipment – for business purposes he'd pretended to explain to her over dinner one night. Coming back into the business, he didn't want the secrets he shared with his new girlfriend to get out to the public. There was obviously a leak, he'd said, his face impassive. No way it was her but one couldn't be too careful.

She'd nodded along, refusing to speak in case she giggled and gave it away. Serious Oliver was funny to her.

* * *

"If you have nothing for me, get out!" Lex yelled.

The private investigators slunk out one by one.

He glared down at the clippings in front of him. Pictures of Chloe and Oliver traipsing around town, dressed up at galas, dressed down at ground breakings for shelters. Next to them were the figures of his dealings. Everything was dropping. Shipment after shipment had been intercepted whether they were drugs, arms, money. Everything.

He growled, sweeping it all off the table. Oliver's face mocked him from the ground. He took a deep breath to regain control of himself. Pouring himself a scotch, he sat down at his desk and picked up the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

He fingered the glass. "Things aren't working out as planned."

"I can see that," the voice replied mildly.

"It's been three weeks and they're media darlings! Queen's moved in with her and they might as well adopt some international kids and change their names to Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. You told me leaking their relationship would tear them apart. Now I don't even have the security system to keep an eye on her."

"Yes, that is unfortunate." They paused. "Perhaps it's time to move on to phase two?"

"I want Oliver Queen away from Chloe Sullivan permanently."

"Don't worry, Mr. Luthor. After this, you'll never have to think about Queen near her again."

"It better work or I'm holding you personally responsible." He hung up and leaned back to take another swallow of scotch. As its warmth spread through him, he reflected on his situation. Finally, he had control and soon everything would be perfect.

* * *

They wandered down the street, oblivious of the photographers snapping shots. Chloe wanted to roll her eyes. In less than a month, they'd been ousted as a couple and it had done something to Metropolis. They were a symbol of hope, a reason to continue, which was completely ridiculous. They were just two people for god's sake. But people had decided that if Oliver could swoop back in and sweep the usually stoic and reclusive Chloe Sullivan into stardom, their own prince was not far off. She glanced up at his face. Prince, maybe. Saviour, possibly. Only hero of the story? Not a chance.

He felt her eyes and looked down, his smile spreading. "Penny?"

"Just thinking how absurd celebrity culture is. I mean, no one made much of a fuss when Bruce Wayne came back and Gotham's worse than we are."

"We went looking for it though." He pulled her closer, kissing her temple. "Besides, Rachael Dawes has nothing on you."

She closed her eyes in contentment. "They going to be at the dinner tonight?"

"Course. Wayne Industries and Queen Industries have been working together since our fathers ran them. No sense in stopping now. Besides, Bruce and I have a little private business venture going as well."

She giggled. The image of the serious brunette running around his city as a giant bat was still funny. She smiled, remembering when Oliver told her.

* * *

_Chloe twirled around in her chair to see how many spins she could do in one go. A knock at the door snapped her out of her reverie and she put on the breaks. The main secretary handed her a file she'd wanted copied. _

"_What's this Teresa?" _

"_Um, there's a note inside. Something about needing more research?" She was a small, hesitant woman who'd probably been yelled at one too many times and was now twitchy and anxious. Chloe made a mental note to get her gift certificates for a spa for Christmas. _

"_Oh, uh, thanks." She rolled her eyes as Teresa left. Her editor was never happy but she was pretty sure this had been fully researched. With a sigh, she started for Archives, opening the file. And there it was, _

_**Sullivan, needs to be researched a little more thoroughly. Archives. Now**_

_She pushed open the door and flicked the light as she went in. Nothing happened. Odd. The door shut behind her and then she saw him in the dim half-light and hesitated, a smile twitching on her face. "Mr. Queen. Were you the one who rejected my story?" _

"_Nah. Just thought you should slow down and do a little more research, that's all." _

_She dropped the file onto a desk, locked the door with a flick of her wrist and jumped into his arms to kiss him. He pretended to stagger under her weight then spun her easily to place her down on a table. Placing himself between her legs, he slid his arms down to rest on her lower back. "Well, Sullivan? How's the research looking from here?" _

"_In need of a lot more in-depth work, I'd say," she replied, grinning. _

_His lips came down to brush gently against hers. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes." _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked as he explored her neck, arching to give him better access. "I thought you had a meeting." _

"_I told the office I had a meeting. Research and development." _

_She giggled. "You are so lucky you own the company. You'd've been fired a looong time ago for sneaking off." _

_He pulled back. "Hey, I work hard. I do actually have something I want you to take a look at." Pulling a forgotten folded pack of papers from his jacket, he handed them to her. _

"_Ah, there it is. The famous Queen work ethic. What is this?" _

_He nipped her ear. "Take a look." _

_His breath on her ear was very distracting but she managed to open the papers. Inside were plans for body armour. "A new suit?" _

_He stopped, leaning his forehead against hers. "A friend sent them to me." _

"_What friend?" _

_He looked up to meet her eyes, hesitant but strong. He couldn't lie to her anymore. "Okay, you know how I told you I disappeared with a friend and I couldn't tell you about it? Well, the friend was Bruce Wayne and we went to Asia... I don't even know what we were looking for but we found it at this monastery. That's where I got the new moves from." He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't. It wasn't my story." _

_She slid a hand into his reassuringly. "So why the outing now?" _

"_Bruce is starting to crack down on Gotham. He's taken on the persona of the Batman. I figured if I was going to get him into the Justice League, I'd need your help and you'd need to know. And I've been thinking about what you said that night that we fought. You deserve to know and I can't, I won't, keep it a secret from you. We're in this together." He gripped her hand, rubbing his thumb over her skin tenderly. _

_She nodded, ignoring the small stab of guilt that chanted Clark's name. "Thank you." _

_He smiled, breaking the serious mood. "So what d'you think? Maybe get Lucius to make you one in blue? Or red?" _

"_Lucius?"_

_He took the papers back. "Don't worry about it." And he kissed her. _

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	7. Beginnings

Okay, so it kinda took a different direction than I though... let me know what you think!

* * *

She watched the blond pair as they danced. They were a cute couple. Too bad they had to be split but money was money and right now she was being paid by Lex Luthor to destroy this fairytale. Before she could make her move, another pair danced near the couple and after a few words, an exchange was made – now each blond was partnered with a brunette. Hmm, perhaps she needn't be a part of it after all. Moving around the floor, she got herself into a perfect vantage point. Let the games begin.

"Oliver tells me you've been quite busy over the past few weeks?"

Bruce looked down at the small blond in his arms and cocked his head. "Has he? Well, he tells me you've been busy the past few years."

She grinned. "Well, when the cat's away... or should I say bat?"

"Miss Sullivan, you have me at a disadvantage. You know all my secrets yet I know none of yours." His lips curled at a private joke.

"Well, I am a reporter, Mr. Wayne. Wouldn't be very good at my job if I kept my head in the sand."

He twirled her, eyes picking Oliver and Rachael easily out of the crowd. "I hear you're quite good at both your jobs, Miss Sullivan... that you have certain skills that would be an asset to me in my nightly activities."

"Who told you that?"

He met her eyes, amusement flashing momentarily. "Diana Prince and her otherworldly visitor." She froze and he chuckled. "I see I am still able to surprise you. No, you're not the only one to know that Superman is back but I am wondering when are you going to tell your boyfriend or whether there is a reason that you're not? Clark would be a great asset to all of us."

Taking a breath, she let it out slowly. "I don't know how. I haven't even talked to Clark since I first saw him. And besides," she defended, "he told me not to."

He cocked his head to the side and studied her but said nothing. "Well, he's staying here, in the home I keep here in Metropolis. I could take him to you, if you like."

"Yes," she replied automatically. "Let's go."

He took her hand and they slid through the crowd easily, making it to the exit without interruption. Alfred was waiting with the car and Chloe wondered how he'd known.

"How very sneaky of you Mr. Wayne."

He waved off Alfred and moved to open the door at the same time as her and they collided, foreheads bumping. "Are you alright?" he bent and cupped her face in his hands to examine her.

"Fine." She met his eyes and pulled back, creating space. "I'm fine thanks." She turned her head, feeling the warmth of healing spread through her head and didn't want him to see.

"Of course," he replied courteously and opened to door. "After you."

"Thanks."

Alfred watched mutely then got into the driver's seat and whisked them off into the night.

Not quick enough though, it seemed, as a woman stepped from the shadows of a nearby car, brandishing a camera. She smiled. Perfect.

* * *

Oliver watched Bruce guide Chloe out of the room, one hand on the small of her back and tried to quell his feelings of jealousy. This was nothing. He was just being ridiculous to think that it was anything like he thought it was. This wasn't Excelsior, Bruce was with Rachael, Chloe was with him. It was nothing. So what was that niggling feeling in his stomach?

Rachael had spotted someone she knew and was off socializing and he should too. He made his way over to the bar to order a drink. A nice scotch would go a long way to calming him down. Leaning against the bar, he ordered and turned to survey the scene. Metropolis' who's who had certainly come out for the benefit, as well as others like Bruce from out of town. Orphans really brought that out in people. Or perhaps just the idea of schmoozing with the rich and famous. He flinched inwardly, never had he ever really been comfortable with all of this. Sure, he was good at it but how hard was it to say the right things? He'd had a gift for it, both fortunately and unfortunately.

Someone slid next to him and he turned, relief washing over him. Chloe was back and everything was normal again. "Chl-Carla. What brings you to this?" He tried to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Sorry, Mr. Queen. You told me to tell you when those faxes came through?" She smiled timidly up at him.

"Oh, right, sure."

"They're back at the office. I didn't know if it was appropriate to bring them here?" She fiddled with one of her earrings nervously.

He picked up his drink, dropping a bill on the bar and took a large swig. "Of course. It was right to not bring them here. I'll just go pick them up."

"Not staying for the rest of the evening? The dancing looks wonderful."

He smiled wanly. "Not really in the dancing mood, Carla. You look beautiful though. You should go. I'm sure many men would more than happy to have a dance with you." He put down the glass. "Have a good evening."

"One dance?" She smiled at him mischieviously. "Please? I got all dressed up and conned my way in here to tell you about the faxes. If they see me dancing with you, then they'll think I belong. Otherwise I might get thrown out."

He studied her. She looked so hopeful and nervous that he had to consent. "Alright, one dance then I'm out of here." Offering her a hand, he led the way out into a waltz.

She grinned up at him and fell into step.

She was a good dancer but not as good as Chloe. His eyes scanned the room to see if the petite blond and/or tall brunette had returned. Neither were in sight.

"This is wonderful."

He looked back down. Well, at least he was able to make someone's night. "Yes, they're quite good at putting these things on."

"But it was your idea, wasn't it? I remember sending out the specs last week."

"Yes, but I don't like to advertise my involvement. It's a night for charity."

"You're doing so much good for this city since you got back, Mr. Queen. It's wonderful."

He smiled courteously but inside he was frowning. He realized that he was treading towards inappropriate. She worked for his company. The song mercifully ended and he took a step back. "I'm sorry Carla, I really have to go get those faxes. They have to be back to Japan before a deadline. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

She stepped towards him. "I know this is probably wildly inappropriate but I took the bus over here because I didn't know if I would find parking and the buses don't run anymore. Could you drive me back over?"

"Of course." He was just imagining this, right? Carla was a nice girl. She wasn't thinking of him like that. He was just blowing it out of proportion, his mind overreacting. _Where_ _was_ _Chloe_?

* * *

She stepped out of the elevator and into the apartment, a penthouse much like Queen Towers. "What is it with billionaires and the top floor?"

"So they can pretend that they're the puppet master?"

She turned towards Clark who was coming in from another room with Diana. "Hi."

He enveloped her into a hug. "How are you? I didn't think it would be a good idea to see you while the media frenzy was happening."

"That was probably good." She breathed him in, his comfortable familiarity, spotting Bruce and Diana making an exit to the room Clark had just come from.

"Yeah, but I missed you, Chlo. Don't get me wrong, Diana's been great and Bruce is great but I missed you."

"Me too. So what's your plan?" She sat down next to him on the couch and faced him.

"I'm not sure. Who do you think is more a conspicuous return? Clark Kent or Superman?"

"I think you need to see Lois. As Clark Kent."

He looked away, the muscles in his jaw jumping. "I can't."

"Why not? You have to. Clark, she needs you. I can't pull her from this mess on my own anymore."

He didn't say anything for awhile then, "I'm ashamed."

He turned back, his face a mask of pain and anguish. "I left Metropolis five years ago because I thought Krypton, that maybe some small part of it was still alive. That somehow something or someone had survived. I left everyone I loved to chase a dream and that's all it turned out to be."

"You didn't know, Clark," she tried gently.

"It doesn't matter! I shouldn't have left! Do you know how long I've been back on Earth? Six months! Six months, Chloe! It took me that long to get the courage to talk to you. No, I can't see Lois."

"So what? You're just going to hide here at Bruce's while the rest of us clean up the mess you left behind? God, Clark, then why bother? Who come to me at all if you're just going to hide in the shadows? I knew you had a hard time with human emotions but I never thought you were a coward." She stood, towering over him and almost yelled, "I need you to see Lois. I need Superman because I have tried _everything_! She doesn't even respond to me anymore. She needs hope!"

He jumped to his feet to defend himself. "Chloe, I can't!"

Stepping forward, she poked him in the chest. "You can but you won't. What the hell are you doing here then? At least Oliver tried!"

He matched her glare for glare. "Then let your precious Oliver save her."

"I think that's quite enough for one visit."

They both turned to see Bruce and Diana standing in the doorway. Their meeting had finished just as they started to hear Clark and Chloe yelling. "I should get Chloe home before the Green Arrow comes a knockin'."

They stepped apart, both looking a little embarrassed.

Diana moved to embrace Chloe. "He'll come around," she whispered. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." She followed Bruce into the elevator, avoiding Clark's eyes.

Once the doors closed, she leaned against the wall with a sigh and running a hand through her hair. "Well, that was fun."

He waited in silence.

"I mean, I know it's hard for him, I get it. But she needs him! Doesn't he get that? She's drowning. If she could just see him... but then he knows that, doesn't he?"

He nodded.

"And I shouldn't push."

He shook his head.

"But I need him there for her."

Another shake.

She sighed again. "I need him back for me. Selfishly."

A nod.

"Well, you just have all the answers, don't you, Bruce Wayne?" She had to laugh.

He shrugged. "I've learned that if one keeps quiet long enough, people tend to figure it out on their own."

"Well, thank you anyway."

He inclined his head as the elevator doors opened. "My pleasure." He guided her towards the car. "It's been a nice evening, yelling aside."

She smiled. "It has. I hope we'll see more of you, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce, please." He clasped her hand warmly in both of his. "And I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

She smiled. "I'm sure we will. Nice to meet you, Bruce."

"Take care Chloe." He waved as the car drove off. As he turned, he could've sworn he'd seen a figure ducking behind a car but shook his head. _Too much time in the bat costume, Wayne_, he berated himself.

* * *

"I placed your papers on your desk, Mr. Queen," Carla said, striding into his office ahead of him.

"Thanks. I'm sure I could've found them myself, though. You didn't have to come all the way up here." He looked up, not realizing she'd picked up the file and turned around.

She held it in one hand, the other one reaching out to grab his tie to pull him towards her. She'd discarded her coat and the straps of her dress slipped off her shoulders. Before he knew it, she dropped the files and her hands up around his neck and she was kissing him.

"Whoa, whoa." He brought his hands up and pushed her away. "Carla, I'm sorry if I ever gave you the wrong impression but this is not going to happen. You are my secretary and I'm your boss. I'm in a relationship."

A shocked look slid onto her face. "You mean you don't want to sleep with me?" she asked in an innocent voice. "Then why did you leave the gala with me?"

He looked down at the discarded folder. The papers were scattered across the floor. "The faxes..."

"Oh god. Mr. Queen I'm so sorry. I didn't... I mean, I thought... oh god." She grabbed her jacket, her face red. "I'm so sorry! I'll quit right away."

"It's fine, it's fine." He held up his hands. "It's really fine. Don't worry about it. It's just a misunderstanding. You don't have to leave. It was just a mistake. It's fine." He reached out to clasp her hand then thought better of it and bent down to pick up the sheets instead, maintaining a safe distance from her. "I'm just going to go. But don't worry, really. It's fine. Just a misunderstanding. I'll see you tomorrow." He hastily left the room, practically running.

* * *

Chloe entered the empty apartment, her mind swimming. Why would Clark react like that? Sure, he'd always been hesitant when it came to emotions but this was way beyond...

She shook her head. She needed Oliver, needed to talk to Oliver. She should've told him. She would tell him. He'd have ideas. "Ollie?" she called out.

Okay, so as soon as he got back. Where was he? She pulled out her phone to call him. It rang and rang before hitting his voicemail. Okay, so maybe he was a bit miffed that she had left with Bruce. Or maybe he was out on patrol already? She opened the secret room but saw his suit hanging next to hers. Hmm. Okay, maybe she could amuse herself and go on patrol on her own. She reached for the tied straps of her dress at the nape her neck. Undoing them, she allowed the silk to slip down and pool on the floor around her feet.

"Y'know, by doing that, you are now setting the bar for future door greetings?"

She turned to see Oliver leaning against the elevator frame, a smirk on his face. "There you are. I was about to go amuse myself with the criminals of Metropolis."

"Well, here I am." He moved towards her. "I had this whole speech prepared, how I was mad that you took off with Bruce and I was going to demand where you went but it all went out the window when you undid that knot."

"Mmm, really?" She smiled as he slid his arms around her.

He swayed them slightly. "Yup."

"And where were you?"

He bent his head and kissed her neck between words. "I went back to the office. Work stuff."

"I was about to go out on patrol." She sighed as he found her pulse point with his lips. "But I could be convinced otherwise."

He swept her up into his arms and started to the stairs. "Let me know when you're convinced."

* * *

Lex looked down at the newspaper in front of him. It had definitely been worth the money to get this. It was beyond his wildest imagination. And they'd set themselves up for it. The pictures were indeed worth a thousand words, at least. It was split in half – the top showed Chloe and Bruce in an intimate embrace outside his car, his hands cupping her face as she gazed up at him; the bottom showed Oliver Queen kissing a dark haired woman in his office of Queen Industries' offices, her hands tangled in his hair, his clutching the desk behind her. The title blared: _Too Good to be True?: Is the fairytale over?_ His smile grew as he thought of how the pair would react when they read it. He looked up across the table at Lois.

She smiled, licking her lips as she buttered a croissant. "I told you I was a genius. That bimbo Carla was perfect. You should have seen her."

He raised a glass to her. "I knew there was more than one reason that I married you."

Shrugging, she took a delicate bite. "Well, I always knew Ollie would come back, I just didn't know that he would try to seduce my cousin away from us. He deserves to be punished for what he did to me and doesn't deserve her."

"Darling, don't you think it's a bit extreme though? I mean, Chloe is your cousin, after all. What if she actually loves him? This is going to be awful for her."

The trademark Lane smirk hovered on her lips. "Lex, Chloe needs to be saved from Oliver. He's dangerous, he's just going to hurt her. We have to do something to save her. This has to be done. Besides, we're here for her. We are her family. We're all she needs."

His face was impassive but he was grinning on the inside. "You're right. Of course you're right. We have to save Chloe from herself." He leaned across and kissed her. "I love you."

"You too. Now, I have to get going. She's going to be heartbroken and she's going to need family." She picked up her purse and sauntered out of the restaurant.

He watched her go then turned back to his breakfast. Lois had played her part perfectly as well. Surprisingly, it had been easy fooling Chloe into thinking Lois was alcoholic. She was so sure that her cousin was making the wrong choice in marrying Lex that why wouldn't she turn to drugs and alcohol. Although Lois did go a little far with the charade – she did drink too much and dabbled in some drugs, she was still lucid most of the time, if a bit hung over. Finding out Oliver was back was just the thing to shock her into a plot of revenge. And then when it had come out that Oliver was dating Chloe, it had been her idea for the setup. She had been beautiful. He'd never been so in love with her than in the past few weeks.

Raising a hand, he called for the cheque. Tonight's 'family dinner' would be very interesting indeed.

Make any sense? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	8. Shake

Sorry for the delay. I was internetless for awhile there...

* * *

Chloe was typing away, completely absorbed by the article in front of her when suddenly, she was pulled up by the arm and dragged off towards the copy room by Oliver. He slammed the door and locked it, turning on her, a panicked look on his face.

She raised her eyebrows. "What's up Oliver?" she asked nonchalantly, stifling a smile at his frantic pacing.

"Seen the paper lately?" he asked, also trying to be casual but his clenched fists were clearly giving him away.

"Um, the Daily Planet? Yeah, why? Trouble in the Middle East scaring you?"

"No," he squeaked. "Not at all. I just thought-"

She stopped him, her hands on his shoulders, so she could look him in the eye. "What is it, Ollie? You're starting to scare me."

He pulled away from her, taking the paper from behind his back and slammed it down on the table. "You don't even look at the social section?"

She wanted to laugh. He obviously wanted to ask her something but couldn't seem to bring himself to. Looking down, she spotted the pictures. "Oh."

"Oh? That's all you got? Bruce, Chloe? Bruce Wayne?"

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Um, you're giving me flak?"

He glanced down at the picture. "What? Carla? That was a misunderstanding. I don't even know her." He waved a hand at it dismissively.

She cocked her head to the side and blinked at him. "Oh?"

"She's my secretary!" He motioned to the paper. "What's your excuse?"

"That's not an excuse, Ollie! Why didn't you tell me about it last night then?"

"I asked first!"

She stifled a laugh. "Oliver, this is ridiculous?" Picking up the paper, she shook it in his face. "This has Lex Luthor written all over it. Me and Bruce?" She gave a bark of laughter.

He pointed a finger at her. "Yeah... well... keep it that way!"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "You going to answer my question now?"

He shrugged, huffing out a breath. "I didn't think it was that important. Wait, what _were _you doing with Bruce then?"

"Visiting Clark."

"That's not funny, Chloe."

"It may not be funny but it's true." She reached out to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. He's back. He's been back for awhile but was too ashamed to actually come see me. Crazy huh?" She laughed again, which dissolved into tears and hiccupy sobs.

"Hey, hey, what's this?" He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "It's okay. We're okay. What's the deal with Clark?"

"Clark won't go see Lois. He's too ashamed. He won't save her." She buried her face into his shoulder. "What are we going to do? Diana said she's talk to him but I don't think she can convince him."

"Shh, shh, it's okay." He rubbed a hand up and down her back, making comforting noises in his throat. Inside he was seething. He didn't think Clark would be so cowardly as to avoid the people he loved in his life. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

* * *

"Chlo? How are you?"

Chloe looked up, mildly annoyed that she was being interrupted for the second time. Especially when she knew that it wasn't her boyfriend. Her face changed as soon as she spotted who it was.

Lois strode towards her, looking clearer than she had in years. "I saw the papers. I'm so sorry."

Chloe shrugged. "Yeah, well..." She hugged her cousin. "You look amazing. How are _you _feeling?"

"I'm great! I was just wondering if you wanted to do some cousinly bonding time and shop for a new outfit for tonight's dinner?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Dinner? There's not another dinner party that I don't know about, right? Some invitation that I missed but Lex has already RSVP'd to anyway?"

"No, no, cuz." She took her cousin's arm. "Just the family."

"Oh, well, I've been waiting for a chance to go shopping for a new outfit." She grinned. It was nice to have the old Lois back, even if it was for a little bit. Last time Lois had quit, it had lasted a few months and then she'd fallen again. Maybe this time was it? Maybe Lois' strength had finally returned and she was done for good this time.

* * *

Lois sashayed towards Lex, the silk of her dress whispering against her skin. "It's perfect. We chatted all afternoon about how awful Oliver was being and how much of a bitch this Carla is. He even called and she didn't pick up." She flashed him a grin. "I think it may have worked."

He nodded, distracted. "Maybe. Or maybe they just want us, or me, to think that that's the way it is. Chloe's not stupid, Lois." He brushed her cheek. "But maybe. Come on then. Dinner's almost ready."

"Honey! I'm home!" Chloe called out, giggling.

He grinned. "And there is our guest of honour." His smile died when he rounded the corner and saw Chloe.

"Hope it's okay that I brought a friend," Chloe said, patting Oliver's arm, which was looped through her own. "Ran into him outside my building like a lost little puppy. Think there's enough food? I'll skip dessert."

Lex's smile tightened as Oliver shot him a smirk but it was Lois who swooped in with a hostess' grace,

"Of course. Always room for one more." Lois elbowed Lex, who turned and mumbled,

"I'll go tell Charles." He stormed off.

Oliver's smile grew wider as Lex disappeared around the corner. "Great. I'm starving. Smells great."

Lois forced a smile. "Right this way."

"You said this would work!" Lex growled into the phone.

"I thought it would," Carla whined back. "I'm sorry. I thought I was really convincing. I thought Oliver really went for it."

"Forget it," he replied. "You're fired." He slammed down the phone and stormed back to the dining room. On the way, he tried to calm himself down. He had to have a calm exterior when he met Oliver and Chloe again. They couldn't see the cracks. He entered, a slight smile hovering over his features. "Well, it seems there will be enough Cornish hen to go around after all."

"But the birds are so little," Chloe quipped.

Oliver shot her a smirk but said nothing.

Lex rolled his eyes. Well, this wasn't turning out at all like he'd planned. Oliver and Chloe were laughing and talking and completely fine. Why were they completely fine? Shouldn't the newspaper articles have had some effect?

"So, Lex. How's business?"

He glanced sharply up at the blond man smiling at him as if everything were normal. "Fine. And yours?"

Oliver cocked his head to the side, thanking the server pouring him wine. "Never better."

Lex raised his glass with a forced smile. "Well, cheers to that."

The others complied.

Chloe wanted to laugh. This was so ridiculous. They were all playing a part and they all knew it. Well, maybe not Lois but what did it matter? "So, I read an interesting article today," she started, watching Lex's head shoot up in interest. "Turns out scientists have decided that water is not the elixir for life. Weird, huh?" She picked up her fork and started in on her salad.

Oliver covered a laugh with his napkin and draped an arm easily over the back of Chloe's chair. "We're thinking of buying some property out here in Smallville. Seen anything good in the realty section lately?"

The bald billionaire clenched his jaw. Oliver was just trying to get at him. He looked up at Lois who smiled tightly back and glared a 'be nice' look. "I'll keep an eye out for you."

* * *

As they drove back to Metropolis, Chloe started to drift off, her eyes fluttering.

"Well, that was fun," Oliver said, grinning. "I thought Lex's eyes were going to explode out of his head."

She nodded sleepily. "Glad you enjoyed it. Now what are we going to do about Clark?"

"I'll take care of Clark," he reassured her.

"He's just different." She was starting to come awake as the problems pushed their way into her consciousness. "I mean, he was so confident before. It's like he regressed to high school again when the scariest thing he faced was to go up and talk to Lana. I just don't understand. What happened?"

"People change. It's been a long time. Clark is probably just scared. I was scared when I first got here. I wasn't scared to see Lois. I almost expected it to be awful and it was. It was painful and scary but nothing as bad as when I showed up at that party. I almost kept driving. But I knew that I had to see you, 

had to face you. Clark will come around. It might take awhile but he has you, he has all of us to help him." He reached over, squeezing her hand. "It's going to be okay."

She stared out the window, squeezing his hand back. "I know." Well, she hoped.

* * *

"Clark, look, Lois is doing better but I think it would help if she saw you and you saw her." Oliver was leaning against the balcony pillar, trying to reason with the Kryptonian. He'd been coming over almost every day for the past two weeks. Chloe had stopped coming because she seemed to just agitate him.

Diana sat in a lounge chair, sipping a drink, and Bruce was half in shadow. All eyes were on Clark who was standing looking out at the city.

"It's true," Bruce added, dark eyes on the alien. "She's strong but the years have taken a toll on her. She's been in Lex's shadow for so long I don't know if she's able to pull herself out, to show herself as something other than just Mrs. Luthor."

Clark turned. "Okay, I know. I get it. She's hurting and she needs me but what happens if I show up and nothing happens? I don't think I could stand it."

"Clark, you've got to at least try!" Oliver was barely containing his frustration. "What happened to you? This isn't the strong and capable Clark Kent when I left."

"Yeah, well, times change things." He raised a palm towards Oliver. "I mean, you come back and jump on Chloe? I mean-"

Oliver cut him off. "Forget it Clark. I'm not discussing Chloe and I's relationship. That has nothing to do with this."

Bruce and Diana nodded in agreement.

"You need to stop deflecting, Clark," Diana interjected gently. "We need to focus on the issue at hand. Lois is a lost and troubled girl. She needs help. Obviously more than Chloe can give. We need to help Lois now."

"Chloe can get Lois to a safe meeting place. All you have to do is show up." Oliver moved towards Clark, offering support. "We'll all be there for you. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"...and then he finally agreed."

She snuggled closer to him, burying her face into his chest. "You're my hero."

He grinned. "Yeah, well, I try."

"I have a really good feeling about this. I think Lois is doing really good and she's going to be doing even better once she sees Clark." She kissed his shoulder. "This is going to work."

He rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "Chloe, I don't want you to get your hopes up about this. I mean, nothing could happen. The way she reacted to me..."

"Is totally different. Oliver, you were a special guy in her life but I'm sorry, you don't even come close to Clark. He and Lois... once they got together you knew that they were destined to be together. She loves him and when she sees that he is back and loves her, it'll help, I swear."

He feigned hurt. "Thanks for that."

She pinched him lightly. "Oh come on. I'm glad you weren't her be all end all otherwise I never would have had my shot."

"I'm just kidding around with you," he replied, kissing her hair and smoothing it down. "You're my girl. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow night's going to be a big night."

* * *

"What is it, cuz? I'm freezing my butt off. What was so important up here? I'm not in the reporter business anymore. I don't have to do stuff like wait around in the freezing cold for a source."

She stamped her feet, trying to warm them up. For October, it was certainly was chilly. She scanned the empty sky, hoping that Clark hadn't chickened out. "Just five more minutes, Lois. They'll show. I really need this."

"Where's your boyfriend anyway? Shouldn't he be playing bodyguard for you?" Lois pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

"Big meeting. You know billionaires." Her eyes darted to the nearby rooftops, searching. _C'mon Clark, where are you?_

And then there he was, landing lightly between her and Lois without a sound. Lois hadn't even noticed until,

"Lois?" he asked hesitantly.

She spun around with a small shriek and stared.

Chloe backed into the shadows.

He couldn't meet her eyes. "Hi."

Lois blinked a few times then reached out to touch him. "Oh my god, you're real." Then she slapped him. "How dare you! How dare you show your face here ever again!"

He held his hand to his cheek even though he'd barely felt it. The intensity of her glare forced him to look away. "Look, I'm sorry... I had to-"

"Had to what, Clark? Had to leave me broken and devastated when you left? Had to find your precious Krypton? Why did you come back? Couldn't find anything so you came crawling back? Well, I've moved on, I'm with Lex and I'm happy." She was talking fast, almost babbling, Chloe noticed. This was not going well. "Well?"

"No, I didn't find anything. I came back because I love you."

"Well, love isn't good enough." She flicked her forgotten cigarette away and turned on Chloe. "Was this the source you were waiting for? Weak, Chloe, really weak." She stormed off, slamming the roof door behind her.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she reached out to Clark. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

He shrugged her off angrily. "I knew it. I knew this would happen." Then he took off, disappearing into the night sky.

Chloe closed her eyes leaning back against the cold concrete. It had been a disaster.

Suddenly a scream pierced the night sky. Lois' scream. Then gun shots. Chloe bolted for the door and tore down the stairs, into the street. She searched frantically. The scream had come from here, somewhere. Batman and Superwoman landed noiselessly on either side of her. "Where is she?" she asked anxiously. "Which way did Lois go?"

They shook their heads mutely. Neither had any clue.

"Chloe!" Oliver came out of the shadows of a nearby alley, a body in his arms. He lay it down in front of her. "You have to help her."

She looked down at Lois' still face, remembering all those years ago when she'd first healed her. "Hold on, Lo. Please, hold on." Placing her hands on Lois' forehead and abdomen, she closed her eyes and concentrated. At first she didn't feel anything but then panic started to rise up in her as the nothing continued. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down. "I don't understand. My powers, they're not working."

Oliver put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Relax, take a deep breath, and try again." He turned to the other two. "Search the area. Maybe whoever did this is still out there."

They nodded and disappeared in opposite directions.

He turned back to Chloe, whose face was tight with concentration but Lois' body remained still and cold.

Chloe's eyes opened to look up at him. "It's not working, Oliver. I can't bring her back."

He stared back hopelessly.


	9. Accused

Okay, sorry it's so short and late. Enjoy.

* * *

_Tonight, the murder of Mayor Lex Luthor's fifth wife, the late Lois Luthor, happened last night outside the Daily Planet. Mrs. Luthor was shot four times in the chest and pronounced dead on arrival at Metropolis General. No leads have surfaced so far in the investigation and police are calling for anyone with any information to please come forward. She is survived by her cousin, Chloe Sullivan, and husband, Lex Luthor, who will be releasing a statement later today. _

Oliver turned off the television but couldn't bring himself to move from the living room. Chloe was upstairs but probably not asleep. He'd run out of things to say to her. Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighed tiredly. He couldn't believe Lois was gone, that she was dead. And murdered at that. His eyes narrowed. Who would dare kill Lois Luthor? Was it to get to Lex? Or was it just random? Somehow he doubted there was anything random about it. Turning off the lights, he made his way upstairs.

Chloe was lying on the bed, eyes open and staring vacantly at the wall. She felt the bed sink down as Oliver came into view. His hand came up to stroke her hair but it didn't do anything to make her feel better. Why hadn't it worked? Why wasn't she able to heal Lois? A tear escaped from her eye and Oliver's gentle finger caught it before it touched the bed.

"Chloe?" he asked, softly, hesitantly.

She wanted to reply, wanted to go to him in comfort but couldn't. It was like she was glued to the bed. Her limbs felt heavy and weak.

He lay down next to her, facing her, his eyes searching her own but he didn't say anything. She offered him a small sad smile, grateful that he wasn't trying to find the words. His hand rested lightly between them and she slowly slid her own up to tangle fingers with his.

"Is it ever going to stop hurting?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He desperately wished he could heal her, wished he could take on some of her pain. "It settles into a dull ache. For a while, everything reminds you of it and you feel like you want to die too. But they wouldn't want that. Lois would want you to live, to keep fighting. We'll figure this out."

"Nothing makes sense anymore, Oliver."

He gathered her into his arms and she cried again.

* * *

The doors were pushed open and Oliver strode into the office not even waiting for Lionel to stand before he started his tirade. "What did you do to her, Luthor? Mess with her DNA? Make it time released?"

Lionel surveyed him from the other side of the desk, his hands steepled together in front of him. "I'm sorry?"

Oliver clenched his jaw, trying to refrain from holding the older man out the window by his shirt lapels. "Chloe's powers. They aren't working. She was there when Lois was shot and couldn't heal her. She's devastated. I know you know something about all of this because you're the one who offered to help her with her gifts. What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Lionel stared blankly back. "I didn't do anything, Oliver. She came to me for help and I did. Whatever after effects she's suffering certainly have nothing to do with me. If you brought her-"

"I already have people looking her over. People I can trust."

"And naturally you thought I was the one to ruin her. Come now, Queen, you can't hold a grudge that long." He stood, moving to the window. "When Chloe came to me, she was hurting, a lot. It was pain she could not fix herself and I certainly couldn't fix so I gave her a gift. The ability to defend herself. Metropolis was in chaos. She needed it."

"She didn't need it," Oliver interrupted.

The older Luthor turned and locked eyes with him. "Why? Because she had her heroes? You left her and Clark left her and she needed a way of taking care of herself. Mace can only get one so far and she refused the bodyguards I wanted to hire for her. After Lex married Lois, well, it became obsolete but I felt safer knowing she had it." He shrugged. "I could have my doctors send over the gene therapy if you like?"

"Yes, thanks." But Oliver wasn't quite happy with it. He didn't trust Lionel, even if he believed he was reformed, Oliver never would. "And from now on, stay away from her." He turned and strode angrily out of the office, feeling as helpless as when he'd entered.

* * *

Chloe stood out front of the Daily Planet, clutching her coat tightly around her slight body. It was a few minutes past midnight and a cold breeze had come up. She knew it was a bad time to be standing outside the Daily Planet but she just couldn't face anyone right now. So, she came in after people left and did her work then. "C'mon, Oliver," she murmured into her collar, stamping her feet. "It's bloody cold out."

"Waiting for a ride Chloe? I hear this part of the city's not too safe this time of night."

She turned slowly, dread filling her, finding Lex leaning casually against a car. "Yeah, a friend's coming. Can't be too careful these days. A lotta creeps out there."

He pushed off and came towards her. "I've always enjoyed your wit, Chloe, respected you for it even. Come on, get into the limo. You need to be with family at a time like this."

"You're not my family," she replied coldly, not moving a muscle. "You'll never be my family."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." He reached out to touch her cheek. "You're all I have left."

She flinched away but couldn't help but soften. "Lex, I don't know what kind of perverse idea you had of a family that included me and Lois but she's dead. She's gone and she's not coming back. You can't replace her with me. She's gone." She felt her heart break all over again. It had been a week but she still felt tears sting her eyes and knew that they would for a very long time.

"She was my wife, Chloe. Don't you think I know that? Everyone I've ever loved has left me or been taken from me. Now I'm not going to let that happen to you. You're part of my family, whether you want to be or not."

She closed her eyes fighting the urge to scream. Love? Her? Lex? "The only think you love Lex is power. You only want me because Oliver has me and I'm happy with him. Your toy was broken and you wanted a new one." She stepped towards him, forcing him back against the limo. "So was it you? Did you kill Lois because you wanted to trade her in for a newer model?"

He glared at her, wanting to hit her, wanting her to feel the pain he was feeling. But instead of retaliating, he brushed off the questions and rearranged his face in mild curiosity. "Mind if I wait with you? Like you said, can't be too careful these days."

"Lex, I'm fine. Really."

He moved closer, about to take her arm. "Chloe-"

The sound of a motorcycle interrupted the rest of what he was going to say and they both turned to find Green Arrow ride up, break and pull the bike around, forcing Lex to back up as the bike slid between them, shielding Chloe from Lex.

"Lady said she's fine, Luthor."

"Ah, the hero arrives," Lex sneered. "Come to save the innocent and punish the wicked? Thought you would've given up by now."

Oliver smirked from under his hood and glasses. "Looks like I'm still here."

"I'm quaking in my boots."

They glared at each other for a few moments before Oliver shrugged. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but as you said, I've got things to do. Y'know, saving the innocent. Punishing the wicked. All that. Miss Sullivan, care for a ride home?" He held out a helmet to her.

"Sure." She kept her eyes on Lex as Oliver helped her onto the bike behind him. "Thanks."

"Luthor. Always a pleasure."

Lex just glared as they sped off.

* * *

_New evidence has surfaced in the murder of Lois Luthor. Police have come to conclusions about a suspect and Tina Traves is on hand as the police bring the suspect out. _

Chloe sat up, her eyes widening as the TV changed to show the outside of Queen Industries in downtown Metropolis. The doors opened to allow two officers escorting a handcuffed Oliver Queen, his face hard and stoic. He looked up at the camera for a split second then he was hustled into the back of a police cruiser.

Tina Traves stepped into the shot. "At four a.m. this morning police received an anonymous tip, leading them to the offices of Oliver Queen. Queen, who has mysteriously returned to Metropolis after a seven year gap is also facing accusations of being the Green Arrow, based on new evidence. More to follow."

She stared at the screen as it switched to sports. _What?_

* * *

Yes, I know, I know... cliffhanger! Ha ha. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!


	10. Trial and Error

A/N: Sorry it seems a bit of a rush and all over the place... not my best stuff but it is going somewhere, I promise. And sorry for the lateness... things have been crazy and then I had writer's block... hopefully I can knock out another chapter by the end of the week but no promises this time! ha ha... enjoy!

* * *

"You know I didn't do this."

She paced in front of the cell while Oliver watching her passively from the bench on which he was sitting. "I know, Ollie. I just don't know how to process this. I mean, I know it's Lex but I don't know how we're going to get you out of this."

"Hey, hey. We'll figure it out." He stood, moving to the bars, arms bracing on a crossbar, hands dangling out. "I've got some of the best lawyers in the country. We're going to be fine. Come here."

She stopped in front of his hands, her own coming up to tangle fingers with him. "I'm scared, Ollie." Leaning her head against the bars, desperate eyes meeting his.

He could read the pain in them, the loss she was feeling of the last member of her family. He let go of one of her hands to caress her face awkwardly. "I just wish... Dammit, I wish these bars weren't here."

She sighed. "We're lucky I'm here at all. Lex wants to file a restraining order keeping you away from me. He's got friends in high places and he's building a case against you, making you sound completely crazy and unstable. Your disappearance doesn't make it any better."

"I know, I know. But we can't give up."

The guard rapped on the door. "One minute!"

She blinked the tears from her eyes, turning her face to kiss his palm. "What are we going to do?"

He stroked her cheek. "Go back to Queen Towers and stay there. Bring the others back in. This has to be figured out. And when I'm not there I need to know you're being protected."

"Well, I do have Bruce," she teased.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Even in this, our darkest hour, you're teasing me."

She tossed him a smile as she started for the door. "Well, not quite the darkest."

"Be careful, Chloe. Without your powers-"

The guard held the door open and she grinned back at him as she ducked under. "You know me, Ollie."

"Exactly."

She kept the smile on her face until the door shut then it crumpled into despair. What was she going to do? Go back to Queen Towers? Then what? No superpowers would help in getting Oliver out of jail, out of a murder charge. She gathered her things and left the building. As usual, Lex's limo was waiting outside, its owner leaning against it. And, as usual, she walked right past.

"Chloe-"

She squeezed her eyes shut for a millisecond, willing the angry tears back. "What, Lex? I didn't want your help before and I don't want it now," she cut in, her voice full of venom.

"Chloe, let me help you."

"Don't need it." She raised a hand to hail a cab.

"Chloe, you're overreacting. As if you think I'm setting your boyfriend up. As if I had something to do with this whole debacle."

She whirled on him. "Didn't you?"

He met her gaze squarely. "No."

"I don't believe you." A cab pulled up and she got in before he could reply. "Queen Towers please."

* * *

During the cab ride, she stayed silent, trying to work things out in her mind. When she got to Queen Towers, Bruce and Diana were already there.

"Thought you might need some help," Diana offered, her voice gentle, careful.

Bruce studied her. "We got the results of your tests. There's nothing wrong with you. No reason to believe your powers are gone."

Diana shot him a glare. Sometimes... "Chloe, we'll figure this out. Oliver's lawyers called today. There was no evidence, nothing to put him at the scene of the murder. We've got him the alibi of being with Bruce that night and Alfred said he'd go to court if it came to it."

"Thanks," Chloe replied numbly, moving to the stairs, to the bedroom. "I'm just really tired, guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"We'll be here," Diana offered.

As Chloe disappeared down the hall, she could hear Diana admonishing Bruce, "You could've been a little more delicate about her powers."

"Why? Something went wrong. Something went wrong and she thought it was her powers but it wasn't. At least now she knows that she can defend herself, that next time it could work. She doesn't have to live in fear. We can't have her second guessing herself with powers like that. We may need her."

* * *

Chloe shut her door on the rest of the conversation, allowing herself to fall down onto the bed. So she wasn't broken. _At_ _least_, she allowed without mirth. She didn't fault Bruce for being blunt, instead she welcomed it. She was tired of people tiptoeing around her. Tired of the excuses and the slips allowing mistakes.

* * *

She woke a few hours later, the ache still in her chest. She rolled over to look at Oliver's side of the bed. It was still made up. For some reason, it made her want to cry. It wasn't that he was away on some trip. She couldn't call him and feel that reassuring rush as he picked up the phone with his sleepy voice wherever he was in the world, whatever time it was there. He was in jail.

Sliding from the bed, she made her way into the shower. As the hot water sluiced over her seemingly numb body, she leaned into the wall, closing her eyes. What were they going to do?

After towelling dry, she pulled on whatever clothing was closest to hand and wandered down into the kitchen to find an array of heroes sprawled through the apartment.

"Hey mamacita," Bart said, superspeeding to her with a cup of coffee. "Fresh from Columbia. Not a drop spilt." His boyish grin almost made her want to smile back.

"Thanks, Bart."

"We'll figure this out, Chlo," A.C. added, coming up behind her and squeezing her shoulder.

She reached up and squeezed back. "Thanks."

Suddenly she had a vivid image of Lois strutting into the apartment, demanding they get to work, strutting into the police station and demanding that Oliver's release, throwing piles of evidence at them. Then it faded and the apartment faded gloomily back into view. A.C. was still had a hand on her shoulder, his other arm had wrapped around her waist.

"You okay, Watchtower?"

She looked up at his concerned face then around to the others trying to cover up their own fierce worry. "Fine. I'm fine. Just stressed. It's been a long couple of days." She stepped out of his arms, testing her legs then heard him sigh almost inaudibly in relief that he didn't have to catch her again.

"Sorry we didn't get here quicker. We were dealing with a couple of people factories down south."

"You should've seen it, chicka. The conditions these people were in. Powers or no powers, it was painful." Bart shivered and went back to the kitchen in search of a snack.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. There's nothing to do here. It's all in the lawyers' hands now."

Victor spoke up for the first time, a small smile playing on his lips. "Must be driving you nuts, huh?"

The smile found its way onto her face before she knew it. She'd missed her boys. "Yeah."

"Let's do it up tonight then." Bart had returned with a triple-decker sandwich. "Beat on some bad guys."

Yeah, she really missed her boys.

* * *

They entered the courtroom as a group, Bart and Victor pushing open the doors, Chloe and Diana following and Bruce and A.C. bringing up the rear. All eyes were on them as they took the front row seats behind the defence table. Lex's eyes bore into Chloe's but she looked away, up towards where Oliver had turned around in his seat. His eyes darted up to Chloe's and he winked at her as if to say, 'No problem...' Diana took Chloe's hand and squeezed hard. Chloe squeezed back.

"All rise for the honourable Judge Wilcox."

The Judge entered and sat and it all began.

Chloe couldn't pay attention to anything anyone said. She could only stare at the back of Oliver's head, at the way his cool calm exterior was broken only by the way his fingers fluttered against his leg. She wanted to squeeze her shoulder, she wanted to hug him. She wanted to take his hand and run far, far away from Metropolis. But she couldn't. That three feet from her hands clenched in her lap to his stiffened shoulder felt like an open chasm.

* * *

Hours later, during recess, Oliver was brought back to a holding cell. He sat down on the bench, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. The morning had been debate after debate. At this rate, the trial was going to last for months. Or even years. He bumped his head back against the wall. "Dammit."

"Losing faith?"

His eyes opened slowing to show a smug Lex Luthor in the doorway. "What are you doing here, Luthor?"

"Just wanted to see how the old boy was holding up." He circled the room, coming face to face with Oliver. "Can't visit an old friend?"

"Not when you're the driving force behind trying to put me away for life or worse."

Lex shrugged. "You're guilty, Oliver."

Oliver glared back. "I'm not and you know it. You've set this whole thing up. You know it's never going to work, though, right?"

Lex smiled enigmatically. "Only time will tell, Queen."

* * *

The door of his office opened and Chloe strode in, glaring.

"Welcome home, Chlo," Lex offered.

"I want to talk to you. Alone."

He motioned to the guards and they left, shutting the doors behind them. Lex moved around his desk to stand in front of her. "Well," he asked. "What have you got?"

She brought her hand up across his face, her own a mask of rage, hatred against the man standing in front of her. A normal slap would have been painful but she turned the full power of her gift on him, the pain radiating through his body as if he'd been shocked with a thousand volts of electricity. His body jerked involuntarily and fell to the ground, a motionless heap.

She bent down, placing a hand on his chest and brought him back. "I can go all night Lex. You may not be so lucky. I've learned to control my powers since the last time you saw me use them all those years ago. They're stronger now. Don't tire me out so easily anymore. Your body though, probably won't be able to go through cardiac arrest many more times. So I'm going to ask you one more time. How. Did. You. Do it?" When he stared up at her with cold grey eyes, she screamed in anguish and frustration. "She was my cousin, Lex! She might as well have been my sister. And you killed her! How could you have done that! You were supposed to have loved her! You were supposed to have taken care of her!" She was crying uncontrollably, barely able to see his blurred form through her tears.

He lunged weakly to try and subdue her but she tried to wrestle away and her hands grasped his unclothed arms, trying to push him away. Her powers reacted, throwing him across the room. He managed to raise himself onto his hands and knees, panting. "I tried to save you," he coughed out. "I wanted to make sure you never had to do things like this. I wanted to take care of you."

It made her cry harder. "You made me like this. Metropolis is destroyed, mangled beyond recognition." She flung an arm out towards the cityscape. "You were the reason drugs flooded the city, that crime rates went up! You wanted this power and control and you didn't care who got hurt in the process. People cower when you walk past! The curfew isn't the reason people aren't out past nine o'clock, they're terrified of the streets and what they contain! You did this!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head.

She lunged forward, kicking him in the ribs and making him crash to the ground. "No, you're not, Lex, and that's the worst part. This was all part of your plan. You're just glad that Oliver came back to be your scapegoat."

He coughed, spitting blood, regaining some strength. "So what, Chloe? I know what I wanted and I went for it. I got Lois and she lost her shine. She threw herself into drugs and I tried to get her out of it but it didn't work. So I got rid of her. Doesn't matter. It wasn't like she was doing any good on this earth anymore." He stood, a bit shakily but managed to stay upright and came towards her. She raised her hands in defence and he laughed. "Go ahead. Try it. I'm not afraid because I know that you can't kill me. You wouldn't because your precious Oliver wouldn't be able to look at you the same ever again. Although he won't be around long enough to do anything about it anyway." He caught her wrists, stretching her arms out so they were face to face, millimetres from each other. "Go ahead, Chloe. Do it." He pressed his palms to hers, twining his fingers in hers. "Kill me."

She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, her chest heaving in sobs.

"That's what I thought." And he shoved her back. She crashed over his desk and landed in an unconscious heap. "Now we're going to play my way."

* * *

_Chloe Sullivan, cousin of the late Lois Luthor and girlfriend of billionaire Oliver Queen, recently acquitted of Mrs. Luthor's murder with the reasoning of not insufficient evidence or proof, has been missing for two days. _

"_We're very worried," Mayor Luthor is quoted as saying. "Finding Chloe is my first priority because she is so close to me. This is a warning to whoever has taken her: I will find you and the consequences will hold no bounds." _

_Miss Sullivan was last seen at the offices of the Daily Planet on Monday night, apparently working late on a story. No connection to her latest article has been formed. Police continue their investigations. Any news, tips, or sightings can be directed towards the Metropolis Po- _

Oliver threw a chair at the TV with a growl as it smashed and the screen fizzled out.

"Now, Oliver, cal-"

He whirled on the tall Amazon. "You tell me to calm down one more time, Diana and it'll be you I'll be throwing next, powers or no powers." His hands clenched into fists a few times, his jaw working to calm himself down and he took a deep breath. "This is the last straw. Luthor's gone too far."

Let me know what you think!


	11. Close

Okay, first of all, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had writer's block like a mo fo. Second of all, I can't seem to change the settings at all so it's all squished together and the scenes don't end or being. Sorry, I'll try to work on it! Enjoy!

"This is the second shipment in a row that's been hit," Lex growled through clenched teeth. "Well, what _am_ I paying you fo-"

The door slammed open. Oliver Queen stormed in.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up and turned to Oliver. "Yes?"

"Where is she?"

Lex blinked innocently.

"Chloe, Lex. Where the hell is she?"

"I've no idea. My men have been scouring the city. I'm as worried as you are. "

"Bullshit." Oliver placed his hands on the desk and leaned across towards Lex. "What do you want Lex?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is obviously a power play. What do you want from me? What do I have to do to get her back?"

Lex studied him for a moment. "Even if I did know where she was, what could you possibly give me that I don't already have or can't get myself."

Oliver met his gaze quarely. "Green Arrow."

"It's too dangerous, Oliver." Diana moved between Oliver and the elevator.

"I have to try."

"This is a terrible plan."

Oliver locked and loaded his crossbow. "You have a better one?" he snarled.

"I do."

They both turned to where Clark stood in the doorway.

"Talk fast farmboy."

Clark allowed himself a small smile. "Well, let's hope Lex is as easy to convince as Lois once was."

"Well, I brought him, Luthor. Where is she?" He stood in the middle of the warehouse, the Green Arrow in front of him with his hands tied behind his back.

Lex appeared out of the shadows. "Three days. I'm impressed. Tell me, how did you find him?"

"Must have been our innate common sense of justice."

"Too bad you forfeited that for your girlfriend. Tell me, Oliver, is she worth it? Giving up your morals for a supposed true love?"

Oliver clenched his teeth. "Yes."

"How selfish of you."

The blond shrugged. "It's been awhile since I've had to share."

"Enough chatter, Queen. Give me to me!"

Oliver's hand tightened on Green Arrow's shoulder. "Chloe first."

With a sigh, Lex nodded. Two men brought Chloe forward. She looked exhausted but determined. "Oliver! What-?!"

One of the men clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Now that you know she's fine, give up the Green Arrow."

Oliver shoved his hostage forward. "Give me Chloe."

Lex motioned and as the two men brought Chloe forward to throw towards Oliver, others grabbing the Green Arrow. "Take him away. I'll meet you outside." He turned back to Oliver and Chloe, the slight woman clutched in the blond billionaire's arms, his hand stroking her hair. "Back in the arms of your saviour," he snarked.

"You're a monster, Lex." Her voice was brittle, hoarse.

Oliver held her tightly. "You got what you want. We're done here."

"Oh, I don't think so Queen." Lex pulled a gun from a shoulder holster.

"What are you doing Lex?" he maneuvered Chloe so she was shielded by his body, her arms clutched around his waist.

"You don't deserve her, Queen. She deserves the best, the most powerful, the most capable!"

Oliver held up a hand. "Jesus Lex. You've snapped. She's never going to love you." He tried to move them towards the door.

Lex fired off a shot, stopping them in their tracks. "She can, she will. Lois did. When everything was taken away, I was there and she chose me."

"Lois was a shell when you got to her, a ghost. She was gone long before you. You were a means to an end."

"Shut up!"

"Why'd you do it Lex? Why kill her? Did you think it would just work out and I'd take the fall?"

Chloe flinched. Why was Oliver riling him up? He had a gun. He was unhinged. Then she saw him.

"Hello Lex."

He turned, his face paling. "C-clark?"

Clark advanced on him, eyes blazing to the point that Chloe thought he might fry Lex where he stood. The Green Arrow garb was gone, replaced with the familiar blue, red, and yellow.

"Why Lex? She was just of no use to you any longer?" he menaced.

Lex emptied the clip, knowing full well it would do nothing. "You aren't here. You left."

"I'm back." He grabbed the gun from Lex's hand, crushing it to nothing.

Oliver moved forward but Clark swiped at him, knocking him back through some double doors. Chloe raced after him and Clark pulled the doors shut. There was a screech and when Chloe came back, she found them jammed. "Clark!"

"This is my fight!"

She turned and went back to where Oliver lay. "Oliver?"

He opened his eyes. "Hey."

She slid down next to him. "Hi."

"Did we win?"

"We're locked in here. Clark's out there with Lex."

"What?" He moved to get up, to jump to the door, to try and get out there, but she pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't. Easy champ. You might be concussed. Hang on." She placed a hand on his head but he pulled it away.

"You can't, Chlo. You're weak. I'm fine. Are you okay? Did Lex… did he do anything?"

"No. Nothing," she replied tiredly, scooting into his arms. "He mostly kept me in a room at the mansion. Tried to convince me that you were bad news, that you had killed Lois."

He clenched his jaw. "But he didn't try… I mean he didn't force anything, did he?"

She gave him a small smile. "No. Don't worry." Her eyes fluttered.

"Get some rest, Sidekick. There's nothing we can do right now."

They woke to a screeching at the door and the grim faces of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince. Oliver untangled himself and went to the door. "Where did they go?"

"That's what I'd like to know," growled Bruce.

"Chloe!" Diana called out, rushing to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Hey," she replied, getting up stiffly with the Amazon's help. "Fine. Just tired."

Oliver moved over and scooped her up into his arms. "I'm taking her home. We can deal with this later. I need to make sure she's safe."

"We'll track them down and clean up here. You get her home." Diana patted Oliver's arm.

"Thank you." He moved through the warehouse and got her to the car and to Queen Towers without incident. Despite her protests, he carried her upstairs. "I'll draw you a bath."

"I could do with just a coffee, Oliver, honestly."

He shook his head. "No, you need to sleep. Sleep and something real to eat." He moved towards the bathroom.

"Oliver?"

He pausd, glancing back. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "You too."

She snuggled up against the pillows, closing her eyes momentarily. It was like she was expecting him.

He landed softly on the balcony, opened the door and came in hesitantly.

"Where's Lex, Clark?"

"Somewhere safe. He can't hurt anyone now."

She bit her lip. "You didn't…"

"C'mon Chlo." He shot her a hurt look. "Give me a little credit." A pause. "I came to say goodbye."

She nodded, eyes closing to fight the tears. "I figured."

"There's nothing left for me here."

Another nod. "I know."

He bent over and she felt a light brush as he kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you."

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. The tears spilt over. Her vision blurred. Gone. He was gone again.

Suddenly she was cradled in Oliver's strong arms. "He was here wasn't he?" he asked, his tone hovering between anger, frustration and pain.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"He's gone, isn't he? Not coming back?"

A nod then a shake. Gone. Always gone.

Then a whisper that reached down into her chest and squeezed her heart, "I'm not going anywhere." And he picked her up and made his way to the bathroom.

THE END!

So, what'd you think?


End file.
